A Pirate's Tale
by rayanoshana
Summary: As an over protective mother Elizabeth Swan now Turner had become the epitome of the character she least wanted to be. The life of adventure was her calling yet she'd found herself residing in the shadow of what once was while protecting her daughter from all things pirate. Marie in search for herself soon learned the dark secrets of the past. Disclaimer: POC doesn't belong to me.
1. Prologue

**A Pirate's Tale**

~*~_Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic post, so please bare with me am still learnin' the ropes_

_After watching the POC trilogy I was really bummed that the main trio, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow hadn't appeared together in the later movies, so I decided to concoct a continuation of my own._

_In this story Will and Elizabeth had a daughter..in search for herself she soon learned the dark secrets of the past._~*~

**Prologue**

"Mother what's that?" came a sweet soft spoken voice from under the table. The toddler had been fiddling with her mother's closet once again only to find an old box glazed with dust at the far corner of the lowest drawer. Looking up from her reading, the elegant fae drew a slight frown as her daughter started rummaging through her old things. It had been five years since last she'd seen her beloved William, and as often as she thought of him, she didn't want her daughter to fall in with the life of an outcast. In her attempt to protect Marie she had rendered all the stories of her adventures with Jack, the Black Pearl and the others a mere fairytale. Walking up to the little girl with soft chestnut curls and a pastel blue night dress she raised her from the ground with a snug embrace" Oh what have you gotten there?" Walking over to the elegantly engraved mahogany queen sized bed she sat at its side cross-legged; Marie in the nest formed in her lap.

The key was long lost, its contents but a mere memory, oh how she longed for adventure once again..the sweet scent of the sea, its melodious liquid voice splashing about the hull of the Black Pearl..Yes she longed for life on the open sea..If only things had been different.

Soulful eyes fell upon the young girl who traced delicate fingertips across the woven vine engravings along the edges before poking the indent where the key was supposed to be. "Where's the key?"

With a sad smile Elizabeth Turner just hugged the child, orbs glinting with mischief "The pirate's stole it!" she then blew a raspberry on the girl's stomach ringing out a sweet comical high pitch squeal of a laugh. Quickly squeezing her way out of her mother's grasp Marie dove into the fluffy blankets appearing on the opposite end holding out her right arm as if it were a sword. " On-ga!" she squealed as she folded her left arm at her waist. With a bitter sweet feeling within her heavy chest she charged.

_"...Something's will never change…"_


	2. Debut

Chapter 1

It was a bright crisp morn that greeted the very coming of this young maid. Lids were still shielding liquid colored irises as the sun outstretched her arms kissing the land in warmth, melting away the light frost that glazed its surface. The sweet songs of the birds were all one could hear, for once the world seemed tranquil and at peace… That was until..

"MARIE!" Came a high pitched cheery tone, high enough to startle any sentinel. Bright aquamarine eyes shot open as the youth jolted up right gasping at the sound of alarm.

"What is it!?" she prompted. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light her brows met in a deep frown "Oh it's only you.." before she plopped back onto her pillow pulling the fluffy blanket over her head.

"It's time for your bath" came the sing song voice, the sound of clanking iron rings echoing as the curtains were forced open.

"Do you know what time it is?"came the irritated retort.

"Yes, it's time for you to get out of bed and get ready." Down went the blanket making the girl curl into a ball as she was greeted with the chills of the early morn.

Groaning sat up groggily "Am not eight anymore you know." she snapped before whipping the blanket over her head once more.

"Don't let me bring out the bucket." threatened the middle aged nanny.

The dreaded bucket… the one that greeted the most stubborn of mules who wouldn't get up in the morning… the one filled with ice. How her mother allowed such dark humor to prevail she never knew, but one thing was for sure she was cold enough without a rain of ice forcing her out of her cozy bed. Sitting up hissed "You wouldn't.."

The sly woman with the cheekiest of grins held out a small bucket, "Try me.."

Huffing stomped into her slippers as she drew on her robes, "Unbelievable.." she muttered under her breath as she briskly walked out of her room, ignoring her mother's very presence as she angrily walked down the hall.

"Good morning-"

"G'morning mother.."

Elizabeth drew on a confused look, which was quickly erased the moment she'd seen the sly grin upon Silvia's face. "Gave you a hard time again?"

The beam in her eyes seemed to say a mouthful already, "Not in the slightest ma'am. She's learning" she joked… an inside joke understood by just the both of them.

As Marie hopped into the tub she was greeted by that same ice cold bucket of water, "WHAT THE-"

-SPLASH-

She had half the mind to stand up before another maiden walked in and she was forced to save what dignity she had left by laying low beneath the now chilled water. "You did that on purpose.." angry bubbles were blown as she pouted.

Silvia chuckled "Oh am sorry," she began sarcastically. "I must have gotten the wrong.._bucket"_ she emphasized.

Elizabeth chuckled from the side line as her curious bright orbs peeked from behind the slightly opened door. Silvia was a character, and it was because she handled Marie so well that she actually put up with her antics-as mischievous as she was. She didn't agree with her 'techniques' most half the time, but it did get things done around the house-raising a rebellious teenage daughter was no easy task after all. How time did fly… just yesterday she was cradling her in her arms… and now she was planning her debut into society.

The sound of the maid's soft spoken voice cut in politely into her thoughts, "Excuse me Miss, but your daughter's present arrived, should I let him in?"

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth nodded, " I'll meet him at the door."

Meanwhile back in the washroom…

The very grumpy eighteen year old had been all wrapped up and escorted back to her room. Standing behind the floral dividers she was being helped into her Sunday's best. Gasping stood stiffly straight "Does it have to be that tight?" she quizzed in a slight out-of-breath- fashion.

Silvia had been weaving the strings of the corset at this time, "It's not that tight lass, I made sure I skipped a few loops off the top and bottom."

Looking thoughtfully over her shoulder Marie stated, "You do know it's the ones round the middle that count…"

Sighing skipped every other loop round the middle in the end, "Better?"

Twisting her torso slightly to the left and right, felt a slight pang of relief, at least she had some mobility. "It'll have to do, thanks Silvia.." Stepping out from behind the divider took a seat in front of her mirror drawer while she was made up. About an hour later she slowly descended the stairs.

Elizabeth felt a pang of nostalgia the moment her daughter graced the stairs, she was so elegant…she had her father's eyes…

"Just like her mother." Came the sweet lyrics of Silvia as she beamed.

When did that woman ever walk in, she would never know, but she felt a sense of pride either way. Wasn't it just yesterday when she'd walked down these very stairs? The memories of her William waiting here where she was standing now played into her heart and mind. When would she ever see him again? She could just imagine him walking through that very door…

"Mother?" a worried puzzled look seemed to be drawn across Marie's face. "You all right?"

Hearing the small voice echo in the back of her mind snapped out of it the second time her daughter's voice rang out slightly stronger than the first. "Oh am fine don't worry."

"You were staring at me oddly again…" came the cautious notes matching the slight frown.

"Oh I almost forgot, " taking up a small rectangular box from the table presented it to her.

"Is it a sword!?" bright eyes eagerly glazed over the box before her hands quickly began flipping the hinges open to find a small formal whip. Curious confused eyes met Elizabeth's only finding a wide smile.

The bellow of a horse soon boomed from behind the door only heightening Marie's senses, "You didn't.." her voice was filled with anticipation as she picked up her skirt and quickly made her way out into the court yard finding a white stallion. "YOU DIDN'T!" she exclaimed joyously. Turning back ran up to her mother and embraced her tightly. "You got him!"

Laughing lovingly hugged her back and just looked at her stroking her cheek, "I know you had your eyes on him for quite a while." she began. "What are you waiting for you lilly we're going to be late for church, he won't ride himself you know." A playful note creped in.

"You mean I can-" reading the nod in Elizabeth's features dashed off receiving a playful smack on her rear. "Gitoutta here".

Chatper 2

The hustle and bustle played in well into early evening. "I wonder if I made a mistake, maybe I should've waited till after the party?" a sarcastically humorous play of words were spoken.

Chuckling "Ay ma'am you might'ave "

"Silvia!" exclaimed Elizabeth nudging her playfully with her words.

Sighing, tried to hide her worry with no prevail. " I better go buy her time then, " sighing once more looked at Silvia thoughtfully before the nanny put on a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, she'll make it."

Fifteen minutes since her mother's departure Marie rode in with a big smile on her face "Everything ready?"

Silvia, "Am not amused.." she mumbled, "Hurry up we don't have much time."

A quick bath later Marie and Silvia were both on their way to the Duke's castle, her great uncle had offered to host her debut after all. Running in through the back like she'd always done, cut through the kitchen and a few more halls before she skidded to a halt behind the great twenty foot double mahogany doors glazed with gold and intricate Baroque designs imprinted on it.

"I'm getting too old for this." huffed Silvia as she pruned out the crinkles out of her dress, and did some final touches on Marie's hair.

The Duke had just appeared round the corner with his youngest daughter giggling. "You're late." His humorous notes seemed to add into his cheerful composure as he picked up little Annabell.

"Sorry about that.." she apologized sheepishly. "Kinda got..-"

"No time for that hurry before your mother will have my head." He joked before issuing her through the door.

The moment she stepped into the ballroom, she was greeted with music, conversing voices, freshly baked pastries, and…"MARIE!"

Shrinking under her mother's glare "Where have you been? I've been worried!"

"Sorry, I-"

"Everyone had been waiting for you" Eyes softened seeing her daughter drop her gaze. Taking a deep breath, sighed again. "Well, at least you're here now and-"

"MARIE!" came a loud voice from a few yards ahead.

"What did I do now…" she groaned playfully only to meet her best friend Sonia who came from the continent.


	3. A first last dance?

Chapter 3

"Sonia!" laughed the fae as they greeted each other with a fond embrace.

"Previet! Kakdela?" she humorously greeted.

"Harasho spasiba! A u tibya?" teased Marie, her aura quite light and pleasant.

"Am doing quite well thank you" replied the other. "I see you've been practicing?" chuckling she winked playfully nudging Marie's shoulder with her own.

Grinning, the birthday girl put on an indifferent pose, "I..don't..try.."

Laughter soon broke into the music the moment Sonia poked Marie in the ribs enveloping her in a volley of sarcasm and criticism, which in turn was played back of course- until Sonia's mother broke in. With but a glance the Duchess seemed to silence both young maids as she gracefully glided across the marble floor.

Whispering under her breath the debutante commented " She's scary.."

Giggling, Sonia whispered back, " And I have to live with her.."

"Excuse me." Broke in a smooth deep voice, "Lady Alexandria, may I be honored with this dance?"

A kiss of rose appeared on the girl of twenty's cheeks as she dropped her gaze, shyly extending her hand. "The pleasure would be mine."

Never had Marie seen Sonia so bashful, what could have come over her? Looking at the handsome lad shrugged, perhaps it was because he was her cousin that she didn't seem to draw the same kind of 'attraction' that plagued Sonia. Grinning slyly winked as her best friend looked back over her shoulder for some reassurance. Marie teasingly issued her on with both hands shooing her away as if they were pigeons.

The slow waltz seemed to set the mood for what was to come before the last of the guests and suitors arrived.

The enticing scent of dark chocolate seemed to draw the eighteen year old to the long buffet table which was dressed in an egg shell cream white cloth with pastel coral bows decorating the edges. Making sure that neither her mother or Silvia had an inkling of her location, she began to load a plate full of pastries not limited to a couple of strawberry tarts, a slice of dark chocolate cake, and a few other tidbits that she could squeeze on. Her eyes seemed to yearn for her favorite treat..ice cream. It was basically fruit juice blended with frozen water with some cream and milk in just the right way-Silvia's specialty that only came around during the colder months of the year.

"Once scoop or two?"

"Two!" beamed Marie only to have a start at the sight she saw before her.

"Don't want to spoil your dinner do you? Your mother will have a fit!"

"Oh Silvia you worry too much..besides am all grown up now, I believe I can do whatever I want." With a tone of indifference she helped herself to three scoops of ice cream atop her chocolate cake and headed off towards a table in the back only to pause after taking a few steps.

"Oh so you're a grown-up little miss now, that's a laugh." snickered Silvia mockingly.

Not really in the mood for this game just turned around with a formal air, "I believe I am, and I have the etiquette to show for it. "

Chuckling Silvia darted her warm eyes towards a spot behind the youth as she spied Elizabeth gracefully making her way over to them. "Here's your chance to prove it then," she joked under her breath.

Eyes widened as she came face to face with her stern faced mother, her plate was confiscated as she was briskly led to the center of the ball room where eighteen eligible suitors were seated. "Mother what's going on?" she asked only to get a cold stare; which automatically flipped the switch-she had to be on her best behavior now.

Standing as tall as she could put on a regal stance hiding behind a well decorated fan. The music by then had changed to a more dramatic tune that set the perfect stage for a dark and mysterious masque. All of the young men were dressed in black formals, ghost white frilled shirts adorned with a smart tailed coat with intricate Gothic silver designs along its edges. The chandeliers were dimmed as the whole atmosphere grew quiet.

The first young man was tall in stature, slim yet elegant, his dark hair seemed to caress his child like face as glittering brown eyes seemed to beckon a silent song. Bowing deeply he gently handed her a single white rose which she placed on an empty vase to her right. Not a word was spoken, yet a hidden understanding seemed to have been reached.

Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to be led into a slow dance. As if on cue they both placed their gloved palm on the other's as they gazed into each other's eyes. It really seemed like they were a perfect pair, how one swayed complimenting the rhythm of the other. Everything seemed to carry an endless mystical flow. Once the last spin was taken another suitor had gracefully taken her hand, bowing on one knee as he took a deep breath of the pure white rose before handing it over to her in such a way a wave of sighs passed over-even Marie couldn't help but blush. His eyes were deep blue like the sea, had a flirtatious smile about the corners as he grinned a charming half grin, taking her into a gentle spin. He was much taller than the first, and broad shouldered-this had to be James, her older cousin's fiancé. Only he would give that teasing wink of familiarity. Marie then returned his wink with the batting of her eyes in a teasing manner while stepping into his guard making him lose his step. Time seemed to stop for once, and as she played through the motions her mind began to drift.

As customary, the last rose was saved for the special father-daughter dance..

Chapter 4

Her heart grew heavy as her thoughts began to settle on that one thought..on that one person.. Her mother never really spoke about him..the only things she knew were vague. Her father was lost to the sea, with the promise of returning. It had nearly been 10 years since anyone had heard of William Turner, and not many would speak of him. At the corner of her eye she caught the searching eyes of her mother..what was she waiting for?

Her thoughts were interupted when a fake cough echoed through the dimly lit room. This lad seemed quite young, a little shorter than her with still some baby fat about his features. Smiling recognized him to be her youngest male cousin, the one who always tried to cheer her up, her playmate, her best friend..

Young Jack wasn't really a good dancer, and even with him stomping on her toes a few times he did make up for it with his quiet words of care, concern, and comical humor while darting his hazel eyes across the room to specific persons to whom he found peculiar. He was the only one who made her smile and laugh at her worst, but for some reason, this deep heaviness seemed to linger..the dark mysterious tunes didn't help very much either.. A kind sweet smile was drawn as the boy of about fourteen who bowed and kissed her hand before making a regal exit.

Tears glazed her eyes, and she'd hoped no one would notice, the air seemed filled with anticipation- did everyone know something she didn't? Eyes yearned for reassurance as they met Elizabeth's who too seemed anxious. The music continued to play, making her feel all the more uncomfortable. Signaling Sonia with a flit of a brow closed her eyes and began to sway and then spin. Sonia followed suit, and in turn one by one the elegant maidens took the floor. A bird's eye view could best describe the scene as picturesque, the frills of the dresses seemed to draw blooming roses of different hues, until the humming birds in dark brown and black hues took the rose by the petal and danced in the graceful musical currents of the wind. Putting on a brave smile skipped over to the table, her chocolate cake seemed to soak up the melted ice cream which felt it had the liberty to over flow over the edge of her shallow bowl and onto the clean white cloth. Grabbing a napkin dabbed the melted ice cream and wiped off the rim before taking her soupy dessert into the court yard. Taking a seat stared up at the sky, why did all these emotions decide to take over now?

"Stupid music.." she cursed as she spooned out a big clump of mush and stuffed it into her mouth.

"That looks delectable, mind if I have a bite?"

Startled stood up whirling round in the direction the smooth voice played from. "Who's there?"

A light chuckle seemed to echo from behind her, a warm breath seemed to caress her right ear sending chills up her spine. Whipping round once more gasped not liking this game of hide and seek. Really annoyed figured it must have been one of her distant cousins trying to scare her again and decided to just sit down and turn a cold shoulder. "Not amused." played her flat retort.

"Aw giving up already? That's not fun" echoed the sarcastically disappointed tone.

"Deal with it," she spat stuffing a chunk of dark chocolate cake into her mouth.

For a long while silence seemed to reign-aside from the music inside that is. "Some birthday this turned out to be, here I am sulking," she scowled throwing her head back so that her face pointed to the heavens. "STUPID SONG!"

"Tangy.." came that same voice again.

Really fed up took her empty bowl and prepared to chuck it in the direction of the voice, only to find a young boy eating a chicken leg. Taking a deep breath just stood there, eyes closed trying to find her 'happy place.'

"Happy place..happy place..sweet sea..fresh air..and-"

"Might I have this dance?"

Turning round shaking off her awkwardness looked at the lad before her. He was dressed in those formal regal coats her suitors wore, he even completed it with a mask, but something about him didn't seem quite right. Sizing him up noticed his shoes, they were rugged, not classy like the others-which was quite funny come to think of it-she never really paid much attention to shoes before.

Gazing cautiously into the other's eyes felt uneasy and just stared until the boy shifted uncomfortably. Marie watched him as he walked away with his head bowed so low she felt quite guilty but nonetheless she really wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Walking back in was greeted with beaming smiles and a sharp tug on the arm as Sonia pulled her into the ring. This song belonged to a playful folk dance, much lighter than the previous one. Deciding to make the best of the time she had left jumped into the fray. Arms were linked as partners were switched, laughter was exchanged in a very cozy playful manner. Things did start looking up, and to bring things up a beat she dragged Elizabeth up from her seat and into the ring of people.

Bowing comically low took the stance of the lad who'd lead the maid into the brisk waltz. "Might I have this dance?" Marie invited with a fake deep voice.

Smiling curtsied in return, "Why you shall my kind sir!" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Weaving through the bridge linked with hands above their heads they laughed skipping through waving their skirts in a playful fashion from side to side before breaking off in twirls.

Grinning spun out of the web of people with the intention to pig out on the desserts again-alas things never ever go her way! Here came that strange lad again, now under the light she could tell his dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail, his posture was straight as if he grew up as a nobleman, yet his eyes had this twinkle that she couldn't describe. His mouth had always been drawn in a half smile and as he bowed dramatically to one knee he held out a red rose, "I knew I must've forgotten something." he jested before straightening up.

Marie looked thoughtful and extended her hand- whoever he was she knew he didn't mean her any harm, and decided to humor him for the time being. Of all the suitors he talked the most about the most random of things, like what was the mush she was so inclined on finishing, and why were a select few dressed so uniformly. It then struck her that he wasn't one of the original eighteen which made her start to ponder. "Am sorry I didn't catch your name." she broke in to his banter.

With a casual smirk coughed a laugh and prompted with a deep bow, "Daniel Greigore at your service your highness" Kissing the back of her hand looked up teasingly, "And you? What do you call yourself?"

Laughing sincerely for the first time in ages drew a mischievous glint upon her eyes, "Take a wild guess" she challenged.

Sonia who had been dancing to Marie's right had been stealing glances at this mysterious suitor who actually made her best friend laugh. Something about this tall dark haired lad put her on edge though, she couldn't explain why. Torso up he looked like any of the other seventeen suitors, but once her eyes lit on his shoes she had to draw a frown.

"What's wrong Alexandria?"

"That boy..his shoes don't match-"

A holler from deep within the halls broke in through the music almost silencing it completely.

Daniel seemed to jump at the bellowing voices that seemed to send a wave of stillness about the room. Marie sensed his tension and frowned, "Are you all right?" The lad didn't seem to hear her question for his grip on her hand grew slightly tighter.

"Over there!" came the hostile lyrics of the sentential who flooded the area pointing at Daniel.

Within a blink of an eye Marie's arm was pinned behind her back and a dagger was placed underneath her neck. "What's the meaning of this!" she gasped in horror.

"Stand back or else she'd be given the kiss of death!" he threatened backing up slowly.

"_Kiss of death? You serious?_" As idiotic as it sounded she wasn't about to correct the man who literally could end her life any moment he pleased.

Elizabeth looked on horrified as her daughter was kept hostage and gasped, "Don't hurt her!" she blurted out.


	4. The idiot with a broken nose

The masked felon seemed to gain a confidence boost the moment he'd seen the noble's look of desperation.

Ironically Marie just looked really annoyed during the whole situation. Her mother had made sure she had a good sense of self defense and had her learn the art of fencing as well as martial arts. She never really saw the point to all of the training since her focus was on academia and music. From the finest Finishing School in England to the finest University in France, she really didn't like the idea of learning to fight and found it quite tacky, tiresome, and useless…that was until this very moment. It was strange, her mother seemed to know people in foreign lands, hence her Master from the Far East, then again it could've been so due to the amount of traveling she had done with her father- come to think of it Marie never really had asked about the exact details for she was always in the rush to leave home.

It then occurred to her that all these thoughts did take a decent amount of time and all this masked man had done was talk. Eyes lit on his facial features the moment he had finally asked for a horse, and for some reason they had pulled her stallion out. This was the last straw! No way was she to allow her birthday present to be taken away after three years of waiting. Stepping on his left foot to secure his post, struck his gut with her elbow with such strength that it seemed his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. With that out of the way she turned round and placed two hands behind his head and struck his nose with her knee. For once her mother had been right about something, a knee to the face certainly did do a fast and clean job-the poor man fell flat on his face and hadn't moved since.

Elizabeth gasped and ran over, comically kneeling at the side of the fallen checking his pulse, "you killed him!"

"What!?" A look of horror was planted.

"That blow to the knee did the trick all right, his neck was twisted as he fell on his nose."

"Not funny mother.."

Elizabeth stood up beaming, looks like all those hours with Master Shu Lin did work out after all. "Take him away" she demanded as two guards carried the fellow out.

Sonia pushed her way through the crowd and ran to Marie's side. "That..was…AMAZING! Do you think you could teach me that?"

Chuckling nodded, "Sure! If you're not afraid of getting hurt that is." she joked playfully.

Elizabeth had a grave look on her face for some reason, perhaps it was because her life had been in danger? Perhaps her mother would feel a lot better later? It then struck Marie that she still hadn't presented her present yet. Taking her mother's cold hand tucked her inside and sat atop the grand piano that lingered in the far corner.

Taking a seat sat up and looked lovingly to her right where Elizabeth stood, "This is for you mother," With that she began playing Beethoven's Fifth, and just as she reached the climax she branched off so suddenly, that it practically awoke those who fell asleep in the back-after all her party was filled with youth who often didn't see the point of classical music as cultured as they were. Besides the place needed to liven up anyway. "Three..Two..One.." Striking the lower chords began a cheery jig that stroke up a volley of claps in rhythm with her base chords. Sonia jumped in with her violin keying in the house band.

Elizabeth was in awe, Madame Luisa had informed her about the new piece her daughter had created, but never had she imagined it was this complex! After the introduction, Marie broke out in song, she'd never heard her sing before, and if she had it was always a note off- that was before she took up the flute anyway. Upon second glance her mind began to wonder, the lyrics seemed lost but the very image of Marie seemed so nostalgic her eyes were glazed with tears. William was supposed to be here, where was he? Did something happen? No matter what had occurred-no matter what event had arisen, her mind always drifted to her beloved. She hadn't received any letter within the last five months, had he forgotten her? Her heart grew heavy, her daughter was trying so hard to please her, from the training she forced upon Marie, to the strict boarding schools she had sent her away to, all the tutors, all the waiting…She had practically closed Marie away from the real world. Extending their land so Marie could have enough space to roam without straying too far, accepting a nanny to keep a watchful eye.. What was she afraid of?

Taking a deep breath looked at the grown beauty before her, Marie had gone a long way, and no matter how much they fought and argued Marie always pulled through no matter how she disliked an idea or an action, she'd still do it to please her. Dropping her gaze to the ground also knew that a day would come Marie would be looking for answers about her father. What struck her as strange however was that she hadn't even brought the topic up for the past two years. In either case the very thing that plagued her at the moment was not William, but Michael, the young nobleman who she'd arranged to have her daughter's hand. Unfortunately, she had already heard before hand of Marie's surprise, and in doing so had already planned the very scene in which Michael would propose. Looking up catching Marie's eyes smiled lovingly, she had to protect her, she had to secure her… Just in case something happened… she had decided long ago to go after Will-should he not make it to the Debut- everything was arranged for tonight..Elizabeth really prayed it wouldn't come to this..but alas..it had.


	5. A royal engagment

"So everything that makes me whole I-"

"I offer it all to you" chimed a melodious semi-deep husky voice catching Marie off guard.

Wide eyed just looked to her right to find a handsome young man, with dusty colored short hair that was layered in a regal choppy fashion ending in a pointed V at the nape of his neck, and kind green eyes that seemed to glint as he looked down at her. Cheeks burned a bright pink as her childhood friend offered a gloved hand to help her up and out of her seat; gently leading her to the center of the ballroom before kneeling on one knee.

" Marie Turner, would you be my one and only?" With that he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it revealing a silver ring with a sapphire gem decorated with jade vines and tiny white crystalline roses. Gasps swept in waves, and among the deep sighs and awws Marie stood petrified on the spot.

'I.." she began as her eyes drifted to her mother who seemed to have her mind elsewhere even if her eyes were fixated on the scene. Aquatic orbs looked down at Michael, "I.."

Sonia egged on, "Well what you waiting for, say yes!"

Once more Marie's eyes swept through the crowd, and as she spied Isabella, a visiting noble from Spain, the fae had an almost bitter sweet expression upon her exotic face, and she didn't know why. A few other maidens seemed to have the exact same look, one mixed with sadness and joy. It was no wonder though, he was well known with the ladies and had always been the apple of any lady's eye.

The look in Michael's eyes was filled with fondness, that was certain, but something about his seemingly loving smile left a cliff hanger within her gut- the kind that tied it into knots. Everything happened so fast..what was she to do? Fainting would be oh so easy! But then again she had her pride. How many minutes had actually gone by?

"My dearest Michael," she began in a very sweet soft spoken manner. " Nothing would make me happier, than to be by your side." There she said it. It wasn't a yes, and it wasn't a no either. Reading his charming sly smirk couldn't help but smirk back.

Michael extended his hand out to greet hers, her touch was so light, and reassuring.. she must have caught onto something for such a direct and yet, indirect answer. Yes he knew her quite well..and that was exactly why he loved her; she was sharp yet not so stiff about things either. As she allowed her hand to be taken he slipped the little loop onto her ring finger and kissed the back of her hand-and as clockwork everyone erupted in cheers and laughter.

Turning to face the crowd the duo stood closely linked by their arms grinning from ear to ear. "Nice save.." Michael whispered.

Chuckling looked at him lovingly, "Why thank you love" she batted her eyes teasingly.


	6. the black spot

The black spot

The very next morning, Marie had not been awaken by the rising sun, but silence. How strange it was. Sitting up stretched her arms as she yawned a toothy yawn only to plop back onto her pillow. The air was chilly, but the weight on her finger seemed to make it up with the warmth of her racing heart. She was engaged…then again she never really said yes-but to the eyes of her witnesses, it was a very clear cut 'Yes'.

For once she had gotten out of bed on her own accord, it was Monday and usually she'd be literally dragged out of bed by six am. The silence was unnerving but for once she was relieved to be left alone. After refreshing herself and putting on her riding clothes which consisted of skin tight cream pants, long black riding boots, a cream shirt under a musky blue-grey dress coat with bell sleeves.

Sliding down the rail was greeted by the scent of poached eggs and casually walked into the dining hall. For once her mother hadn't greeted her with any complaints-come to think of it-her mother wasn't there at all! Thinking Elizabeth might still be in bed decided to go check her mother's room to find it empty. Drawing a frown decided to take a seat at the table lost in thought.

"G'morning Miss Xavier" came a sweet playful note.

"Miss Xavier?" frowning looked up at Silvia puzzled. It then occurred to her that in the eyes of her beholders she was going to be the bride of Michael, youngest half brother to the crown prince. "Oh" was all she could muster.

After about half an hour of pondering her thoughts were interrupted by Silvia who commented, "Child are you ill? You haven't touched your breakfast!" the concern rang in Marie's ears making her look up.

"Huh ? Oh, am just thinking."

"You look troubled, what's wrong?"

Meeting Silvia's eyes searched them, "Where's mother?"

Silvia prompted naturally, " She's out making some arrangements for your wedding."

"Pfft yea right, honestly Silvia what's she really doing?"

Silvia gave out a sarcastic laugh, " She's gone out to the market, and had arranged for you to have afternoon tea with Michael and Lady Agnes at three.

"Why didn't you wake me up like you usually do?"

"Madame Elizabeth decided to let you sleep in today-with all the excitement from last night I don't blame her. She was really worried about you."

"Then why was she teasing me? It was almost as if she knew I'd kick that man's a-"

"No profanity at the table." cut in Silvia with a playful wink before placing a big bowl of ice cream in front of her, "I won't tell if you won't," with a wink.

Eyes glistened as Marie nodded and scooped a large spoon of ice cream, thus sending a shock into her brain, "ahh!" she laughed.

"Too cold?" Silvia laughed.

"Nooo too hot," Marie retorted sarcastically in a sing song voice.

The house was quiet, but it was pleasant. The sun was bright and the sky was clear, a perfect day to go out for a long ride. A distant light jingle sent Marie to the door, "I'll get it Silvy!" The moment she'd opened the door, the mail carrier had presented a few envelopes wrapped up in a sash to keep them from spilling over and being lost. "Please sign here."

Nodding took the routine of signing for the mail as she always did on this time of the week.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is for you." The young man then handed her a formal looking envelope and tipped his hat before walking away.

"Anything interesting love?" Silvia called from the kitchen.

Most of the letters were directed to Elizabeth her mother, and one was to Silvia from her brother Joshua. "Well there's three for mom, one for you" she then handed the stamped piece to her nanny before placing the rest of the collection on the table.

"What's that you got there?" Silvia asked curiously-Marie never really received any mail so this was a first.

"I dunno," eyes read the inscription, "To Miss Turner." Flipping the top open frowned, "Is this some joke?"

"What is it lass?" Silvia then took a stand behind her only to gasp at the sight of the Black Spot.

Hearing the rush of air looked to her nanny, "What's wrong?"

"Uh-nothing-might I have a look at that?" before Marie had handed the small parchment over she'd swiped it from her hand. "Who did you say this was from?"

Marie frowned with suspicion- scrutinizing Silvia who seemed to understand something she'd actually missed. Sweeping over the envelope, just spotted an X at the back right hand corner. " X"

"Pardon?" Silvia then searched Marie's eyes as she repeated her answer.

"It just has a big fat X in the back," Flipping the envelope onto the other side revealed the X.

"This must be some joke, don't think anything about it." Silvia then crumpled both the note and the envelope and tossed it in the fire place. The clock soon struck three and she flipped back to the old cheery Silvia once again. "Oh my, you're running late! You better be off-you know how fussy Lady Agnes can be." Her words were carried lightly as she issued Marie out the door handing her a hand woven basket of goodies once the stallion was mounted. "Take these, _peace offerings_" she joked. "Oh and one more thing, just in case you return and I'm not back, I'll be at the post office so feel free to meet me there." she smiled casually. "My baby brother just had a son! Oh how exciting!"

Waving back at her best friend and nanny took off at a casual trot, arriving at the meeting place a little past the hour.

"You're late." Michael greeted in a low mono-formal tone, contradicting the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Here, these are for you!" she then shoved the basket into his hands, which resulted in Michael widening his eyes at the weight.

"What did you put in here! Rocks!"

Chuckling, Marie stepped in as he offered his arm, " Silvia made your mother's favorite One-Ton cake."

"Now I see why it's called _One-Ton_" he chuckled as he lead her out into the garden.

"Ah Lady Marie, how wonderful of you to join us!" Lady Agnes greeted.

After being greeted by a warm embrace and two kisses, one on each cheek, before she had taken a seat beside Michael.

"How lovely! This One-Ton cake is just as delectable as ever! Please send Miss Lovegood my warmest regards and compliments!"

"Of course! She would be really glad-" Marie was cut off.

"Mother please excuse us." And with that twinkling, charming look of his, Michael managed to sway his mother into giving him and his bride-to-be some _'alone time_'. "My lady," he stood up and offered Marie his arm.

Quite awkward at the moment, slowly stood up and took it-allowing him to lead her away from the middle aged folk. Yes, Lady Agnes had invited a few maids of Court- no way would she pass an opportunity like this! She was always very proud of Michael, even if his standing was lower than the crown prince, he still was _a prince _in everyone's eyes. To top it off she was very proud of how Marie turned out to be-specially without her father. Elizabeth did do a great job with her. Lady Agnes beamed as she watched the two walk off. Her son and Elizabeth's daughter really did look like a perfect couple, and she would show it off to the world!

"Ah… sorry about that." Michael cut in sheepishly. "Mother gets quite fanatical about the One-Ton, didn't want her to bore you with asking how it was created."

Laughing " It wouldn't be much of a problem, I'd just give her the same answer as I always do."

"Trust me, I had my own selfish interests when I called you away."

Grinning Marie countered in a sly manner, "Oh really? And your highness, what kind of interests do you harbor?" she then unhooked her arm and stood in front of him- looking squarely into his eyes.

"I really didn't want to hear the whole cake story for the hundredth time," he whispered with a child like aura. Reading her sarcastic fake disappointment took both hands in his and added, "Besides I wanted to spend more time with _my 'beloved'," _ he teased.

Chuckling sheepishly and nervously, "Ah, about that.." she began with uncertainty. " I know my mother put you up to this, you really don't have to-" she paused the moment he'd placed a few fingers upon her lips.

"Not here." he whispered pointing with his eyes as he turned and waved to the ladies behind them.

"Right."


	7. kidnapped

"So, how's everything?" came Michael's gentle voice.

"Am..all right." smiling back took a deep breath as she faced the sky soaking up the warmth.

For once Michael was taken by this young maiden, he'd never really considered her more than a friend-up until now. Deep inside he knew she wasn't ready to be married, and neither was he. He'd never forget what Lady Elizabeth had told him though, and he dreaded the day Marie would find out the truth. Up till this point it seemed like everyone knew about William Turner..everyone except Marie. Biting his lip as she met his eyes looked away feeling a light blush upon his cheeks- had he been staring the whole time?

"Michael…?"

"Um-Yes?" he turned round quickly finding her literally a few inches from his face- a frown searching his eyes. Startled with the proximity edged back, startled and for the first time awkward. It hadn't been the first time she'd pulled this stunt, however just under the circumstances it did seem a little..awkward this time round.

"What's going on?"

His eyes narrowed sincerely confused. "what do you mean?"

"Since the moment I woke up, everyone seemed.._different_."

"How so?" he replied "_did she suspect anything?"_ he mused silently.

"No one nagged me this morning, and mother wasn't at breakfast, not to mention the formality at the table."

"Well, did you ever consider that since you're engaged they see you a little differently?"

Looking at him raised a sarcastic brow, complimenting her half grin. "Really?"

He couldn't really meet her eyes and knew his blush was plainly visible by then.

Marie exchanged gazes to the beating sun and to Michael's features, and as she placed the back of her hand atop his forehead, "you're heating up, let's get you inside before you get sunstroke." she added thoughtfully.

"_Good, she didn't notice.."_

"Where are you two off to?" Chimed Lady Agnes as they walked towards the back entrance leading out of the garden and into the home.

"Michael is overheating so I will help him inside."

"Oh, all right," Lady Agnes commented casually with not a second thought added, "there is pink lemonade in the kitchen if you are thirsty"

Bowing her head, "Thanks Lady A-"

"Goodness child, we're practically family now!" she laughed while leaning in to flick her hand downward in a carefree fashion, "Isn't that right girls?"

This time, it was Marie who blushed as the noble-woman told her to call her 'mommy'. It was obvious she meant it in jest..right?

"Ehe…All right.. um.. mommy.." she said before quickly dashing indoors hearing the burst of laughter from the ladies.

It was indeed awkward, and as she helped him lay on the sofa she brought him a glass of cold lemonade and pulled up a chair and placed it by his head where she'd taken a seat. It was silent for a very long time, until they both made the motion to speak harmoniously.

"Marie-"

"Michael"

After sharing an awkward laugh, Michael sat up alongside her and looked at his feet. "Be honest with me, okay? We've been friends ever since we could remember.."

Marie's heart jumped, but not because of pure emotions, but because she knew he was onto her doubts; but the biggest leach nagging at the back of her mind was the Black Spot. And with all her mother's stories about pirates echoing through her head, it would be hard not to remember. Whoever had been bestowed the Black Spot would have a first class ticket to Davy Jones Locker-but how long did she have left to live? And why did she have it?Was it truly meant for her? Or her mother? The name "Miss Turner" could work for either of them, yet it had come onto her own hands. Silvia's reaction confirmed her suspicions-this was no joke-why else would she tell her to rendezvous at the post office? From being restricted to their own piece of land, to having a full- fledged extension of freedom to roam..all over night. Well it is true it was what she always wanted..but under the circumstances she didn't know anymore. Things..didn't seem to take a good turn. Lost in thought hadn't noticed Michael get up and kneel down in front of her fiddling with her left hand. His touch was gentle, yet the moment his voice actually registered, a look of horror was planted. The Black Spot had somehow imprinted upon her left palm.

"Marie-" his sentence was cut short the moment she'd clapped a hand over his mouth and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone-please-give me your word you won't."

Seeing her teary glazed pleading eyes, "Am sorry- I can't.." his own eyes now drew a tear or two, worry and shock had glazed over his eyes. He really didn't expect something like this would happen-and to his betrothed as well. What was seriously going on?

"Black spots are given to fellow pirates, but am not one! You know what they'd do to me..or mother? Please.. I beg of you-I'd do anything you ask-just please…don't tell anyone."

"Anything?" He echoed- for that was the only thing that registered. His eyes dropped to her shaking hands that had clapped onto his and before he could speak his mother had walked in on them with a strange look on her face.

"What are you two doing?" Her voice seemed colder than before.

"I..fainted..from the heat," he began faking a stumble as he tried to get up. Looking Lady Agnes in the eye played the part very well. "She was helping me up."

On cue Marie had attempted to pull him up onto the sofa.

"Oh my," A wave of concern wiped the suspicious look off the middle aged maid's face and placed a hand upon his shoulder. " I'll get the doctor right away-"

As he was seated he gave Marie's hand a squeeze, " No matter what happens, just write-write to me."

Marie's eyes widened in surprise.

"You said you'd do anything if I kept your secret-I want you to write to me."

Something in her gut told her something was going to happen that night, she didn't know what, or how, but she knew. Hugging her best friend tightly, "I'll write, you have my word."

Giving her a tight squeeze added, "Now go..go before my mother gets back..it's going to be dangerous to ride tonight."

Puzzled paused but then as she nodded and pulled away, Marie looked at him sadly as he wiped her eyes. "No matter what happens, no matter who asks, tell them you don't know me-and if they do say we're engaged and it was a blind arrangement." Why had all these things popped into her mind now? Maybe all the stories were finally getting to her head. One thing was for sure, she had to see Silvia.

Pulling out a small box attached to a string, flipped the lid and had gingerly taken something out, "Take this. It was my father's compass, my mother gave it to him as an engagement present before he was lost at sea..told him it would always lead him back home.." Michael said quietly, " May it lead you back home my dearest." Surprised at his choice of words, was caught off guard as her best friend faked a faint the moment Lady Agnes walked in.

Playing the part gasped and stepped back to let the doctor do his work and then made a swift exit.

Pulling the hood over her head frowned, "My dearest.." she echoed. "He really was afraid.." Staring at her left hand put on her riding gloves. For some reason she didn't feel safe enough to go back home. Putting on the chain tucked the small compass under her vest and rode towards the market. Her mother should have been on her way back by then-like she always would be round this time. Elizabeth never stayed out later than four pm. Eyes to the sky kicked the sides of her mount making him lurch with a blast of speed.

Being it the wintery months, the sun had begun to set earlier than usual, making it quite dark by the time she arrived at the Post office. Silvia had just had her envelope stamped the moment Marie had walked in- hood over her eyes.

Silvia had almost missed the youth for she hadn't recognized the rider until she spoke. "Mother's not here..is she." came the trembling hushed lyrics of the girl before her. The weight in her gut confirmed everything, Marie was onto something-no way in lying about it now." Come with me." Her voice was really melancholy.

Marie walked along side Silvia in silence, waiting for the woman to speak.

" I really prayed it wouldn't come to this.." Silvia stated quietly-voice full of regret and guilt-her stride had fallen behind Marie's by then; until she was a decent ways away.

Pausing turned to find Silvia putting a few yards between them. " Come to wha-" before her last word was complete she was struck on the back of her head.

Silvia had slowly walked towards the girl who now lay face down on the ground motionless.

" 'Ere, for your troubles" came a deep croaky voice as the cloaked figure tossed a bag of gold over to the maiden.

"As we agreed," she reminded him before he nodded and waved a finger to have one of his mates strike her behind the head-then all went black.


	8. the escape

(( Disclaimer: Direct quotes belong to the makers of PoC not me))

The atmosphere was dark and musty, the stench of damp straw and rat excrements seemed to perfume the air; what lo would this cage bare? A bunch of brigands suffering from the tall tales of a lazy eyed fellow who just couldn't get himself to zip his yapper..Filled to the neck with rum as it seemed, he kept weaving a tale of a strange incident of being marooned on an island with nothing but the hair on his back and the sun beating upon his brow.

"And then, on the fourth day, I roped myself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." His eyes were locked on the inmate to his right who looked to broken to sit up right.

One curious young fae seemed to ring out from within the bars right across from the drunken narrator, "How did you tie them up?"

He responded casually, "With hair" he swayed in his signature drunken fashion while pointing his right index finger over his shoulder, "From my back" Reading the narrowed suspicious glance of the young maid frowned, "Have I threatened you before? You seem to hold a grudge against me.." he ranted.

"I don't believe so…I don't affiliate myself with pirates," she spat quite angrily.

It was then it hit ol Jack Sparrow, the same golden brown waves falling onto the girl's shoulders, that same suspicious distrusting glare, those sea blue eyes.."_Where in heaven's name did she get that hat?_"

The sound of heavy booted steps echoed throughout the creaking hull that harbored the cells filled to the brim with shackled pirates. "We're eer" came a broken English accent. A heavy man of approximately 200 pounds stomped upon the wooden flooring, his one eyed glare was enough to curdle dairy. Standing in front of Jack Sparrow's cell frowned and pointed, "This one" before turning to Jack's inmate spitting upon the older man's foot. "Get this one ready too, he won't be worth much, but the heck, it's bout time we get some new blood in ere."

The girl across the cell in a dirty rider's attire and feathered trecorne had her head bowed quite low so that her eyes were pointing to the ground as she attempted to avoid eye contact. She knew what lay beyond these wooden walls, a market- a slave market. Why would Silvia sell her off? Heartbroken and betrayed she really felt hopeless- no amount of schooling could have prepared her for this. Her only hope was that if her mother had sent word and that an armada was out searching for her. Alas she knew her chances were very low, keeping the ring that bore her family's seal tucked away in a chain around her neck in fear of someone snitching it; had learned the hard way what kind of treatment would be born of a person of her status in these parts. A lot of these folk seemed to have a grudge of their own upon those of a higher standing per se. Passing herself off as a stable hand wasn't easy though-specially with her attire-but she managed it claiming she had worked for the governor and that their posh lifestyle had to be reflected even upon their able hands. Fate surely must've had something held against her, for the moment the man glanced over her cell he automatically pointed a stubby index finger her way, "This one should fetch quite a price" he smirked a malicious smirk before opening the barred door and grabbing the fae by the wrist-yanking her out as he did. A dirty eye sized her up, which resulted in a backhanded slap across his right cheek which sent his eye patch and hat flying off. "Ohhhohoooo" he laughed sinisterly, "This one's a sassy one" he snickered, "Take'er away!" he boomed shoving her forward into the open hands of a young lad with a hungry eye of his own.

"She should do well in that dress you picked off that western trader" he called out, "The one those wretches wore in those saloons the yank talked bout" the young lad laughed meeting the eye of ol Jack who seemed to hold a mirrored reflection of his own. "What'da lookin at you ol spoof" he hissed.

Jack in his nonchalant stance wobbled about the knee before finally realizing that he'd been staring at the lad who'd handled the maid. "ehy?" was all Jack could muster.

Figuring the man was too drunk to be actually held accounted for his actions, the young lad just shrugged the statement off before shoving the girl in one of the cabins and tossed her a red dress in which he'd stuffed a dagger deep within its folds. The frock had a built in corset, striped with black along the sides to outline a feminine form strung up with a black sash. The skirt was up to the knee and also had a black lace decorating the rim while a red ruffled bow was tied behind the back. The off the sleeves top with a low neck line was meant to highlight the feminine 'qualities' that men would find quite flattering in the general light. "You have got to be joking." Came the disgusted remark of Marie.

"Hey you should be grateful, he was going to make you wear the transparent toga." With a charmingly annoying sly smirk the lad had closed the door behind him.

Not wanting to wear anything transparent, Marie frowned and put on the dress which revealed too much skin for her taste. She wasn't as busty as the typical maid who'd adorn such a dress would be, and was glad no line of cleavage was going to be revealed. For once she had strung up the corset from top to bottom to make sure no extra skin would be revealed making her feel quite stiff and insecure. The black trecorne actually had matched the outfit in one way or other, and was glad she didn't have to give it up for it was her only remembrance of home. Her mother had spoken of a father she never met, who had worn such a cap once-upon-a-time.. Sighing deeply figured things could have gotten much worst, at least no man had laid a hand upon her-for that she was eternally grateful. The bow was quite wide, and she figured she could use it as a shawl to cover her shoulders, and as she swung the piece of red silky material she was surprised to hear a metallic clang strike the floor, in harmony with something falling outside a second later. Eyes fell upon the object and froze. What lay before her could be the key to her salvation, a single dagger seemed to be glinting up at her. Not in the position to question the twist in the tide quickly wrapped the bow around her torso and stuck the dagger to her left side underneath it.

Meanwhile outside of the cabin, the young lad seemed to be standing with much annoyance. Why did girl's take so long to dress anyway? It was then his Quarter Master walked by, the moment the metallic clang of the dagger sounded from within. Eyes wide quickly dropped his own dagger just as the heavy chunk of a man paused and stared him down with a frown. "Clumsy fool." He cursed before barging into the cabin; raising a panicked outlook from the young lad.

Marie screamed the moment the Quarter Master had stomped in giving her a stare that sent shivers up her spine. "That'll do" he spat before grabbing her wrist once again and led her outside.


	9. Jack Sparrow

Frightened eyes darted from every corner, the other girls brought up to the wooden platform seemed to hold the same fear she had in her own eyes. What would become of all of them? The three other girls seemed to huddle in the back lining fingers –reaping the reassurance of each other. They were about her age, maybe even younger-the older woman was sold to an old man with his front teeth missing, they were next.

"Inspection" came a thick Spanish accent as a stern looking woman pulled the three young girls from their seated position; along with Marie who had just been standing beside the lazy eyed Jack for reasons she didn't really understand.

As far as Marie knew this Jack character was the only pirate amongst them, and it only struck her the moment a strange looking bird with many colors had flown in just as the bids for the men were being struck. Frowning eyed the wobbly kneed man as he was pulled up on stage. "Hai" was all that Sparrow said; and with his empty grin and light wave of the hand, it was obvious he wasn't really right in the mind-as far as she was concerned anyway. In some weird manner she felt actually sorry for him-he seemed like he hadn't any clue as to what was going to be done with him.

"Eyes here " came the harsh words of the older woman inspecting the girls. Her piercing eyes seemed to absorb what hope the girls had hung on to leaving them with naught.

"Careful with this one" came that same sly lad from before, the one who'd given Marie the dagger. "She's a feisty one" he snickered before taking a stand to her left side observing the prices fly across the charts. "HAHAHAHA"

Frowning, Marie eyed this young man, and wondered what he found to be so funny.

"SOLD!" rang out the man at the far front left who seemed to be running the show.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight, the figure who he had been sold to had been a heavily built dark skinned maiden who seemed like she had not smiled in decades. Mouth forming an 'O' turned to the man in the torn up top hat, "Excuse me, I think there has been a mistake" he began sheepishly.

The much older man just eyed him with an ice cold glare which made Jack shrink and grin in such a stupid pitiful manner the man actually humored him, "And what mistake is that?"

"that lady shouldn't have won" he began- automatically receiving a scuff from the elder who stated, "Trust me my good man, I did yer a favor" Directing Jack's quizzical stare to an old man with a strange sinister malicious snicker nodded a hint of acknowledgment.

Jack took the hint and made a bigger ' O' with his mouth and attempted to sneak off only to be grappled by the authoritative maiden who had carried him off bridal style. His eyes quickly darted to the young rider who now took the stage in her revealing dress as if expecting something to happen. Mouthing 'help' could do nothing but stare and take a very stiff position in the lady's arms. Smiling broadly looked up at the stern faced character, "Any chance of putting me down?" He then shrank under the woman's dagger like glare, "never mind.." he sheepishly stated.

"SOLD!"

The young lad's eyes grew to almost twice its original size for a Commodore of some sort had taken the stand.

Marie's eyes seemed to be glazed with tears of happiness-her mother had come through! Eyes turned to the scared triplet behind her, why were they still frightened? The British Officials were sure to rescue them to right? The oldest of the three seemed to be shaking her head which made Marie begin to wonder. Slowly turning back realized the uniform hadn't been anything she'd seen before. Looking up at the man about ten years her senior couldn't help but step back a pace-it seemed like he held some authority in that forsaken land.

"My lord, are you sure? There are much better-" the man controlling the bidding was cut off as the official slapped a marked parchment into his palm. "Pleasure doing business Sir." He bowed.

"This isn't supposed to happen.." the lad from before muttered under his breath-making Marie turn his way. Two young men seemed to walk towards her making her step back a few paces, making her walk right into the watchful lad. Remembering the dagger quickly side stepped him and held the metallic point underneath his neck, "Any closer and I'll-I'll"

"You'll what?" came the mocking tones of the other.

"I'll c-cu-kill em!" she threatened with not an ounce of confidence which egged one official to tread closer. " I mean it!" she called out.

The lad within her grasp, already felt the warm trickle flow down his neck-apparently she'd managed to draw a thin line. Hands flew to the girl's right hand as if trying to pry them off, "Am serious mate just step off!" he cried out in fear. "She's crazy!" he yelled.

Quite confused decided to play along and somehow found the confidence to step forward drawing a thin line of crimson upon the boy's nape of the neck. The one they called Commodore seemed very amused and stood in the sideline folding his arms grinning from ear to ear.

"The gun get my gun.." the boy whispered.

"What?" Marie whispered back.

The boy had managed to grab the hand she kept at his waste and lock it over his pistol-acting as if he was fighting to get the gun out of her hand.

Finally getting his drift read the sudden fear in the onlooker's eyes and seemed to draw confidence. "Back off" she declared pointing the metallic nose towards the nearest colored officer.

"You really going to shoot him?" The Commodore snickered, "Go ahead," he dared with full confidence and knowledge the girl couldn't pull the trigger.

The boy seemed to have also pulled a good case of slight of hand, the moment the man had spoken and shot the officer in front of them-ending up in the man hopping up and down before tumbling over holding his lower leg.

"She's mad!" the boy cried out.

Really confused Marie decided if this was going to work she'd have to make it convincing, "Let those girls go" she demanded pointing the pistol with a steady hand towards the woman watching over the girls. The triplet seemed to be stifling their tears and cries as they quickly huddled behind her.

Looking over her shoulder , "Follow me" she whispered and then started backing off keeping the pistol pointed at the boy's head.

Meanwhile Jack took the opportunity to sneak out of the woman's grasp and get lost in the crowd. That stance..declaration.. where had he seen it before? It was as if he'd walked into a memory of sorts of a different time.

Bumping into a familiar was glad he came eye to eye with Mr Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, who may that lass be?"

Gibbs just frowned, "Isn't that young Miss Swan?"

"Hmm.." Sparrow pondered. "How about I rendezvous with you at the docks in a few minutes, there's something I have to do."

"What on earth could that be Cap?" Mr Gibbs searched the eyes of Sparrow finally getting the man's drift. "Ay, you're going to check in on Miss Swan yes?"

"That is IF that bonny lass is Miss Swan"

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy whispered quite rattled at the moment- he didn't think this girl would go so far.

"Hey don't look at me you started the whole gun thing" she spat only finding themselves face to face with that drunk who ranted about riding on turtles earlier. "What do you want?" she hissed pointing the gun at Sparrow.

"Woa easy there.. we're on your side" Jack stated. Hearing the click stared at the girl who seemed to be sending a murderous glare that he had to hold up his bare hands in his defense, "honest" he peeped. Eyes dropped to the boy who seemed to be struggling in the girl's arms very surprised to find that the girl had actually cut him. "My goodness, you have to learn to pick the right girls mate,"

"Look who's talking" the boy spat.

"Get outta there, seriously, you're making your ol man look bad" Mr. Gibbs scolded.

The boy had quickly twisted Marie's arm and had slipped out of her grasp stealing back the pistol; pointing it between her eyes with a sly smirk. "I'll be having my dagger back now love"

Frowning, Marie held her only object of defense close and held it in an offensive stance.

"You really want to cross blades with a pirate?" Jack cooed, pausing for a moment-pondering about the sudden spells of dejavous.

"Stay behind me," Marie ordered- the girl's nodded and kept their distance from the men-already a circle had formed as the onlookers took their stand to observe the morning' festivities' with them being the spectacle to be observed.

The boy clicked the pistol and grinned, "Na-ah-ah?" he cooed, I wouldn't do that if I were you..now be a good little girl and pass me that dagger."

Jack Sparrow looked at the arrogant lad to his right and then darted his eyes toward the young girl. Why were her eyes taunting him so! It was so bloody annoying and he didn't know why! "Put it away lass, it's not worth getting beat again." Jack stated with a very care free air-contradicting his cautious defensive stance behind the arrogant lad with the pistol.

"You didn't beat me, he clearly ignored the rules of engagement." She spat lowering the dagger while taking a hold of the tip of the blade. And from any onlooker's point of view it looked like she was yielding to the young man's terms.

"Pirate" the boy snickered "Now that's a good girl, pass it over."

Jack's head was whirling-he definitely was in this situation once before. "ahhk" he started smacking the side of his temples making Mr Gibbs quite confused.

"Is everything okay Cap?"

"Stupid Stupid!" Jack seemed to mumble.

Smirking Marie asked, "you sure about that?"

The boy grinned, "You got it doll fa-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Marie had thrown the dagger boomerang style making it come through the side and pierce his hand-ending in the gun falling to the ground.

"I GOT IT!" Jack Sparrow yelled quite oblivious to the boy who happened to be screaming in pain. Only when he sensed a figure fall a head did he turn to find the boy grabbing his hand as he knelt down. "What happened to you?"

Mr. Gibbs called out, "She's getting away!"

"ELIZABETH!" Jack dashed off-who else could it be? Last he heard young Mrs. Turner had chimmied away on the Dutchman with Will Turner-that would explain why she retained her youth! Feeling quite satisfied with his conclusion was quite determined to catch up then. The only thing that seemed to bother him was, those eyes..Mrs. Turner didn't have eyes of that hue.. Ignoring the aching at the back of his head kept running until he found himself down at the docks quite amused at the group of four dressed up girls who'd hopped onto a row boat. "This is going to be quite easy.." he beamed quite proud of himself. "Mr. Gibbs" he declared, only to remember that he'd left his trusty first mate back in town and scoffed it off. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Back on the docks, Marie and the three girls had managed to find a decent sized vessel with two oars. Sneaking by the Coast Master wasn't too hard, for he was too busy chatting with a trader's flirty wife.

"Everything's going to be all right" she stated in a reassuring way. Hopping into the center waited for the trio to hop in as she cast off the mooring lines. Pushing the wooden edge away from the row boat with the oar took a seat and guided the eldest girl among the three to row in time with her. They seemed to be making good time and would have probably reached the opposite side of the harbor had not a schooner of some sort come crashing right into them. Forced to disembark all four girls jumped into the water.

"Where's Catrina!" cried out the youngest.

"Who?" Marie quickly looked around to find that two of the three girls had managed to grab hold of pieces of wood that had surfaced.

The second oldest seemed to ring out in a much higher shrill note, "She can't swim!"

Panic stricken Marie quickly dove down finding the oldest girl struggling to paddle herself towards the surface. Frowning, set her brows in determination and rose to the surface-only to get a big breath of air before descending towards the depths of the sea. Grabbing hold of the extended hand tugged forcefully only to find that the girl had her dress caught onto something. "_This must've been the toga thing the boy had talked about _" she mused taking note of the transparent material. Once she reached the girl's ankles she saw the sash that had gotten tangled on a tangled up fishing line that seemed to be floating partially-swaying in the currents. Ripping the skirt so that one side now reached the knee cap of Catrina managed to pull her up and break the surface. A long plank of wood had been their source of buoyancy now.

"Catrina!" cried the youngest quite relieved.

As the other two girls swam towards them, Marie took note of a looming shadow over head. _"This can't be good_" Marie uttered under her breath.

"Ooops was that yours?" came a familiar sarcastic remark.

"You fiend!' Marie cursed.

"Sticks and stones love" Jack remarked.


	10. The Black Pearl

"Let GO OF ME!" came the spiteful lyrics of Marie-flanked by Pintel and Ragetti "Hello Poppet" came the snickering duo. The fae just tugged at her arms as they folded in an attempt to forcefully pry her arms out of their clutches. The triplets were soon hauled on board as well, the youngest of whom was crying and sniffling, clinging onto her older sister.

"Oh how cuteee" rang in Pintel who had attempted to crouch down-forgetting his post.

"You idiot!" Ragetti stomped his foot, "We're supposed to be watching her!" he directed his gaze to the now glaring Marie and smiled a near toothless smile.

"You." Came Jack's nonchalant tone.

The soaked eighteen year old just narrowed her line of sighed focusing on the pirate with a grimace.

"What's your name." He asked.

When no response played, Ragetti forcefully shoved her side, " The Captain asked you a question."

Marie just huffed, as if the corset wasn't tight enough already, all the stress, and now the pressure and pain inflicted by this idiot made her whole body quake.

Catching her pale composure, Jack reached out half way, only to flinch as the girl had fallen to her knees after impact. "Ooo…. That wasn't necessary " His voice, an attempted authoritative tone.

"Sorry, Cap' she-"

The sound of a heavy body falling on planks of wood made the girls scream

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Pintel's eyes dropped to the lump on the ground, " She fainted.."

Remembering Elizabeth Swan's antics shook his head, "Hold up a moment!" Jack called out making his way towards the girl. Kneeling down rolled up his sleeves as if he would soil his already dirty frock. "Do any of you remember our trip to Singapore? It was not, twenty years ago.." he began cautiously as he looked for the coat that would yield the corset beneath. When he realized it was built in he felt really awkward. "This is not malicious- am just being.. professional.." He seemed to call out to no one in particular, feeding the anticipation of the crew who seemed to goggle at the sight, completely ignoring the girl in the transparent toga who hid behind her sisters.

"What about Singapore?" came an angry woman's voice as heavy booted steps seemed to stomp their way into the scene. "SPARROW!" she hollered angrily the moment the man had cut open the built in corset making the young teen gag and throw up water as she turned to the side. Eyes turned to her torn dress and the man who was hovering over her, "AHHHH PERVERT!" she then released a fist that sent Jack tumbling to the side until he met the eyes of Angelica. Shrinking under her gaze, quickly sat up and rubbed his bleeding lip. "I… DID NOT deserve that.." his vocals seemed to float up at really awkward tangents.

The lad from before broke out in laughter, "Pfft hahahahahahaaaa"

Jack just eyed the lad with a _"you-find-this-funny-" _ look as he stood back up wobbling in his signature drunken style. Standing straight turned to his crew and spoke quite loudly, "So this is the thanks I get.. for saving you lot!" he then turned to Marie who now stood gripping the front of her dress, taking a defensive stance. "Tell you what. How about I just drop you off the next port?"

"Parley" came an angry voice.

"Who said that?" Jack spat eyeing the four girls.

"I did." Came the angry tunes of Marie.

"Did you not just hear.. ? I am offering you youuuuur freedommm." His extended vowels and consonants gave him the drunken persona that led Marie and the girls to hold a heavy doubt upon his words.

"Parley. I invoke the right of Parley, According to the Code of the Brethren-"

All the while, while the girl reiterated the exact phrase that nagged the back of his memory, he was forced to stare at the girl. She really did look like a younger Miss Swan, yet she carried the piercing gaze of Will..The words the girl seemed to speak seemed but a breath of wind upon his existence, for all he could focus on was her features.

Angelica who'd noticed Jack's staring rolled her eyes and beckoned ,"Jack!" she called, only to find no response.. "Jack!" she yelled again. Being extremely hot tempered at that moment, yelled, "JACK!"

"Gizelle!" Jack seemed to blurt out.

Angelica's eyes flared, "Who's Gizelle?" came the thick Spanish accent.

Shrinking under her gaze Jack quickly turned his attention to the girl who was still continuing her banter, ".. you have to take me to your Captain."

Blinking blankly Jack paused… "Right." Placing a heavy arm across Marie's shoulders and started walking towards the helm, " Help yerselves lads, dessert all around!"

With an uproar the sounds of the screams rose filling the sky, Marie tried to get free but Jack had a firm hold. "You fiend!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" he added shoving her towards the young lad who she'd practically stabbed just moments earlier. "There ya go lad, yer birthday present."

"WHAT?!" Marie hissed.

Angelica face palmed her temples, and shot a round to the sky, "ENOUGH!"

Pin drop silence swooped across the deck. " So help me Jack.." Came the threatening tones of the fae.

Chuckling straightened up, " You three" Came the authoritative and sane sounding Captain. "Which berth do you wish to make port?"

The three sisters exchanged blank glances before Jack continued, "Where is your place of origin?" Seeing no response called out to the lad, "Boy, tell your girl friend to translate to this here lot, that I mean to drop them home."

Marie could tell that this boy was trying to keep his anger a tone down, as he shoved her towards the trio. "You heard him.." the boy's tone drew low notes.

As suspicious as she was Marie turned to Jack, "What's the catch?"

"Am insulted! Here I am out of the goodness of me' eart-"

Marie felt a vein pulse underneath her hair, "Okay Okay. Don't pop a blood vessel." Turning to the trio sighed. "It's all right, you will be home very soon.. "

The youngest of the three piped up, "So we're going to Scotland?"

"Scotland?" Jack muttered under his breath.

Frowning slyly Marie turned challengingly, "You heard, Scotland."

"You must be joking.." Jack protested.

Mr. Gibbs chimed in "At this time of year it will be covered in ice!?"

"We will work-" prompted the middle sister as she looked towards her sisters, "We will work our wages until we make port and-"

"And what may you bonny lasses be able to do aye!?" Jack asked amused.

"Well me and my sisters know how to cook, we were the chef's daughters back 'ome" chimed the oldest in a Scottish accent.

"Well that's settled." Jack turned to Marie, " And what can you do, aside from being all pretty?"

Marie didn't meet his sarcasm very well, "I-"

"Mr. Greigore." Jack called out.

"Aye Cap'n?" chimed the lad who ignored Marie's wide eyed stare.

"Didn't you say we needed a new cabin boy? Being that you were promoted an-all?"

"Yes, Cap'n"

"Well, " Jack turned to Marie "Congrats you're hired!"

Stuttering Marie began to protest, "Wait-what? You-"

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Meh-Lady" Jack then dusted off Marie's Trecorne hat and placed it upon his head, "You can thank me later." With that said he turned in that same circular drunken motion, as he turned to the crew. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain."

"Set a course for.. Scotland.." Jack shuddered at the thought, "With a detour at Tortuga- we need to restock supplies and gather a fresh set of hands so to speak."

"Aye Captain."

Angelica hovered around the three soaked girls and issued them below, "Let's get you girls dried up huh?" Turning to Marie issued her with her eyes making the eighteen year old sigh and make her way towards her.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Chimed in Greigore.

Seriously not in the mood just skipped his comment and walked over to Angelica.

Jack had walked up to the boy and placed a heavy arm across the lad's shoulders. "You really need to work on your people skills."

Scowling just threw the heavy arm off and stomped away.

Jack shrugged, "What's his problem." Eyes to his beloved compass snickered. "Well my friend looks like we're going to have another detour once again."


	11. Swab the Deck

Swab the deck

"UMF!" came a very groggy character who'd been shoved off her swinging hammock.

-Thud-

Awakening with such anger was all she could do, hair in disarray Marie just scowled. "So it wasn't a dream.." she moaned as she got up tucking her shirt into her pants. Looking through the gaps between the wood could tell by the darkness that seeped through it was no earlier than 4am. Pulling up her boots was greeted with a very cold bucket of water which sent electrical vibes pulsing through her very nerves. "WHAT THE H-"

"Na-ah-ah" tisked the lad from before.

Meeting the lad's eyes just huffed at his presence..a pang of nostalgia swept through her being, the last bucket dunked on her was by her one and only Silvia.

"What's with the long face love?" Chimed the lad in a very cheery manner, hinting a tone of mockery.

"Don't.. start with me" Marie spat as she shoved him to the side meeting Mr. Gibbs who happened to be retiring for the night. "Oh, Miss Swan." Came the sleepy retort as Mr. Gibbs climbed down the very stairs that she fought so hard to climb. "Miss Swan?" Marie echoed with a crooked expression.

"Come over here, got some friends I'd like you to meet," called out Daniel.

"Trust me, you're enough trouble..I don't need any more _friends." _ Her sarcastic tones seemed to have hit the lad's funny bone for he cracked a very annoyingly charming grin.

"Trust me, you will be needing these two for a while." He concluded as he stood at the center as he held a mop and a bucket filled with soapy water.

Yawning groggily rubbed her eyes once more as she squeezed her hair, "So where are these friends of yours?" she quizzed plainly annoyed.

Chuckling threw the mop, "Say hello to Mr. Mop."

Catching the projectile in reflex to his words spat, "Lemme guess and Mrs. Bucket-right?"

"Oh, so you've already met, " came that annoyingly charming play of sarcasm that just played on her very nerves. "So you've done this kind of thing before." He mocked before kicking the bucket over, to her.

Receiving the bucket wasn't very hard, she just stomped her boot on the rim stopping it dead in its tracks-spilling a few suds over the rim. All she could do was stare at the maggot, "Anything else maestro?" she hissed.

Walking up to her form, circled the girl once sizing her up in that "checking-you-out" sort of way. "Actually yes" he chuckled as he met her gaze and tipped her chin up with his index finger gingerly. "Always keep your head up," he winked teasingly.

Marie just drew a deep frown and shook her face away from his touch and raised the mop above her head as he walked away nonchalantly.

As Daniel pulled an apple from his pocket, and tossed it once in the air he spoke in that same teasing manner, " I wouldn't do that if I were you-you wouldn't wanna be thrown overboard for mutiny now would you?"

Not really knowing any better, just took his words at face value and raised her frown in a high arch. "You wouldn't.."

"Heh, try me."


	12. Mr GIBBS!

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs"

"Good morning Cap'n."

"Jaaacckkk!" came an angry thick Spanish accent.

Shrinking under the female's tones Jack diverted his pupils towards Gibbs who stood to his left who in turn returned the favor.

"Looks like she's in one of those moods again." Mr. Gibbs joked under his breath.

Jack on the other hand just out stretched his fingers and folded them as one would do a paper fan, and into a fist as he widened his optics in mock-irritation, "At least you don't have to put up with her.." swerving in that drunken circular motion put on an empty smile, "Ahh good morning love."

Angelica just rolled her eyes, "Don't good morning love me" she began angrily in a thick Spanish accent. "You actually want me to believe " she then pulled out a torn scroll, "That _this_ letter from a Gazelle is nothing!?"

"Where did you get that?" came Jack's mellow lyrics as he learned forward outstretching his hand in an attempt to grab hold of the parchment; only to find it swiped out of his grasp making him turn his back for a split second fanning his fingers into a fist as he gritted his teeth cursing under his breath.

"Jack! Are you listening to me?" Angelica prompted angrily.

Seeing Marie on deck, Jack put on his sly grin and turned to the woman who was ranting on about how he had been hiding secrets from her all this time. "Listen love," he began as he placed himself to her right and allowed his arm to sneak onto her shoulders and settle down. "Tell me, what do you see down there?"

"Marie."

"Exactly" came Jack's response with that grin of his. _"Ok now what?_ " he pondered quickly spotting the lad who just happened to be passing the cabin girl by while crunching on an apple. "Don't you think they make such a lovely couple?"

Angelica frowned, he was changing topics again.. Sighing deeply decided to humor him after all the boy below was her son. "Very funny…" Folding her arms sighed deeply-clearly frustrated. "I really don't have time for this.." she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples.

"Why don't we-" Jack was cut off when Angelica snapped at him, "The girl's engaged Jack." Scowling turned her back and called out, "Your Mr. Gibbs is calling you out." she added angrily.

"She is..?" Jack echoed to himself as he, in his drunken fashion turned round and placed his well decorated fingers on the railing and peered down. "Engaged… Why does that bother me.." It was then a flash back of Elizabeth and Will Turner popped in his mind. "No way.." he then pounded his skull "Gitout-gitout-gitout" he seemed to repeat in a very psychotic manner.

Gibbs had decided to go check on Jack, for it was the first time he hadn't heard a single response or greeting that morning. Walking up to the bridge spotted his Captain pounding on his cranium. "Captain.. is everything all right?"

"Gitout-gitout-gitout" Turning round was about to yell when he came face to face with Gibbs and just looked up straightening himself. "Ah, just the man I want to see.."


	13. A Change of Pace

**One month later..**

Time on the dreaded Black Pearl had never seemed so dim, not only was she far from home, sailing along a rowdy drunk crew with a loony captain who follows a broken compass, she had to deal with the antics of her 'superior' Daniel Greigore. He did run her ragged, but through him and Mr. Gibbs specifically she did pick up many new skills. The three sisters, Ginny, Merideth and Gabby became quite a hit drawing up on their know-how managed to create the most exotic of dishes with what scraps lingered in the galley. Life.. never seemed so.. simple. It didn't take long for Marie to warm to the idea of just waking up to doing chores- and then having all the free time she could spare if she was able to finish quick enough.

"You missed a spot there love," came Daniel's sarcastic play of words.

Blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes, just turned her face. She had been too busy scrubbing every nook and cranny by hand just because the boy felt like giving her a hard time. As far as she knew she was done-but nooo this lad had other things planned. From mending the sails to helping out in the kitchen, to cleaning out the loo and scrubbing the cannons. Most half the time she could've sworn that he was just pulling her leg. Their captain was as aloof as ever, and by the end of the day she would always end up smelling like dead fish. Boy what she would give for a proper bath. Her thoughts were interrupted by the giggling not five yards across. Daniel was up to his womanizing again, throwing a compliment here, a wink there, he was deplorable -she couldn't stand him AT ALL.

"Merida" Daniel cooed as he leaned back on the railing eying the youngest of the three, "My you're looking mighty fine this mornin'" he winked in a flirtatious way.

"Weren't you going to show me the crow's nest today?" Came the seventeen year old's giggly words.

"Anything for you love," came for the charming lyrics of the other as he extended his arm in the direction of the nearest set of lines. "Take it easy, first step's a doozy" he added as he allowed Merida to take hold of the netted ladder as he set his frame close to hers. Since he was tall it wasn't hard for him to nestle the girl between him and the ratlines as he issued her higher only to throw a glance at Marie who he found to be grumpier than ever.

"Hmf.." she hissed as she grabbed the mop that she propped on her left side as she looked up to meet Daniel's eyes looking down at her. All she could do was glare, he seemed a little too 'friendly' with Merideth for her liking.

"Merida!" came Ginny's lyrics-the oldest of the trio was just a little shorter then Marie.

Why did she have to come running? Marie couldn't understand it, here she was mop in hand, and here comes the other- running at full speed holding what looked like a tray of hot tea and cakes. "You have got to be joking.." was all she could muster.

The floor decently wet allowed for the skidding and slipping of the petit frame. "Ahhhhhhhk!" shrieked Ginny, and here came the hot tray. Wide eyed Marie just stood there, bracing her soles for impact.

High above the duo Daniel just stared quite amused at the sight. Merida had already made the quarter mark when she also paused at the sound of her sister screaming. As she remembered it was Daniel's idea for tea and hot cakes, but why did Ginny have to run. Scowling at the last words that played across her mind..the flash back of Daniel cozying up to Ginny with his arm around her shoulders as he whispered in a tone that both her sister and herself could catch.. " Tea and hot cakes would be romantic wouldn't it? Especially with such a scenic view right love?" That's what he'd said. Feeling her blood boil decided to climb higher only pausing to look down to see if Daniel was following-he apparently wasn't.

"3…2…1.." Daniel counted as he waited in anticipation for the collision. To his surprise, Marie didn't side step like she usually would've done, instead she had posed in such a way that she had her arms cupped in such a way she would be able to catch the girl. Intrigued leaned in to the side to get a clearer view and just as he'd suspected Marie did stop Ginny from falling by spinning both of them until the cabin girl had slammed her back against the mast that he was scaling.

"Thank you" Came Ginny's sigh of relief. "Are you al right?"

Marie chuckled, "Give me one of your cupcakes and we can call it even."

Receiving the girl's warm smile nodded and laughed while balancing the tray and handing out the nearest muffin. "Just the way you like it Cap" she joked playfully.

Marie's grin widened, "Heh, Just be more careful lass" she joked as the girl walked much more carefully.

Sighing just allowed her back to slide down to a seating position.

Most half the crew seemed invisible to Marie, she really didn't warm up to any of them, and so she always felt like she was the only one on this seemingly lonely boat. Life on the sea was way too boring and predicable for her taste. Lack of hygiene had always been one of her pet peeves, but what could she do? Just wiping her hands on her pants just closed her eyes and chuckled to herself as she leaned her head forward as she had settled her arms upon her folded knees. It really was funny as she thought about it. She had always dreamed of having an adventure such as this-and here she was.. on board a pirate ship.. far away from home..on her way to Scotland no doubt. If only her mother could see her now. A pang of home sickness hit her as she leaned her head back on the mast; only to find herself smiling. "If only you were here mom..you'd love this." She seemed to say to the air as she closed her eyes smiling.

Daniel seemed fixated on this once grumpy girl, and had climbed back down out of curiosity. Never had he seen Marie smile like that before..it was.. really.. serene. Yes, that was the only way he could describe it. Only when she opened her eyes did he jolt with a start-but to his surprise she didn't greet him with a scowl but kept smiling. It was the first time he'd met a mischievous glint in her eye which made him blush. His eyes cautiously followed her every move as she stood up and brushed her shirt off of dust. "Keep your head up" she said as she tossed the muffin in his direction. Having to let go the ratlines to catch the rising treat lost balance and fell into a pile of rope.

Meanwhile back on the bridge, peering through a looking glass stood Jack who found the whole situation.. fascinating.. "Hmm…" he pondered as he turned his back away and retracted the scope placing it in Gibb's open palm. The First Mate just watched on quite confused as Jack walked off in a daze. Wondering what caused such shock decided to take a peek through the telescope only to find Daniel in a pile of rope. Looking back over his shoulder Gibbs kept exchanging glances to Daniel and the departing Jack who was muttering to himself again.

As the days did pass after the first month, Marie seemed to change, the triplets had as well. The four girls had become ship savvy and had even picked up a few tricks of the trade per se. They also began warming up to the crew, Gabby seemed to have a knack at liars dice, while Ginny tried her hand at the rigging. Surprisingly it was Merida who stuck by Gibbs learning how to read the stars and charts. Marie meanwhile, just took things as they came. When she was needed in the galley, she'd graciously peel the molding potatoes and carrots, or swab the decks. She did seem to have become a lot stronger as well in mind and body. She did her best to avoid getting angry and grew a bone for mischief making herself.

Here on the bow of the Black Pearl she stood arms out stretched as she stood with a wide smile greeting the wind. Freedom never felt so great.. with the wind tousling her long hair.. the sun caressing her cheeks with its warmth..the sweet scent of the sea..yes..this was where she wanted to be-even if her work was so dull.

Daniel had been roaming on deck, this Marie character, was very puzzling. Just yesterday she looked like she would rip his head off.. and now.. she seemed more at peace..what had brought about such change?

"Danny! C'mon we're playing another round!" Ginny chimed in as she took him by the hand and started tugging him towards the bridge where a few crewmen gathered. Here he found himself looking over his shoulder over to that strange girl who seemed as care free as he did..

From sun rise to sun set, the crew of the Black Pearl toiled.. Jack had been impressed by Marie's new attitude and had started giving her tasks that he'd trusted Daniel with- come to think of it he'd always pair them off for some reason or other. Whether it was because Marie knew how a certain thing worked, or Daniel had more experience with certain charts.. ol Jack Sparrow would always stick them together. What seemed to bother him though, was the splitting image of Will plastered upon the girl's face. Another annoyance was how 'friendly Daniel and Merida had gotten.

Things seemed to fade in as the days grew shorter and the nights longer.. this morning marked the day Daniel would turn twenty, and everyone was in a good mood. As Daniel was spending time with his favorite of the triplets he couldn't help but get distracted by Marie who nonchalantly passed by with her arms folded behind her head. Wasn't she supposed to be working? Puzzled turned to Merida who had cleared her throat in annoyance.

Gabby and Ginny seemed to have warmed up to this Marie, much to Merida's irritation, but she didn't mind it as long as she was with Daniel-though as the thought of going back home crossed her mind, she felt torn. She really wanted to spend her days with Daniel..but at the same time she wanted to go back home..Taking a deep breath stole a glance at Daniel who was looking over his shoulder at Marie who was laughing along with her two sisters and a few of the older male deck hands. What did they see in her anyway? Their Captain always seemed to mutter about himself when she was around..which put her on edge.

"Why don't we go see what they're laughing about.." said Daniel as he turned towards Merida who seemed to be frowning.

"Why?"

"They seem to have found something interesting-" he shouldn't have used those words for the moment he did Merida broke out, "So am I not that interesting?"

Biting his lip Daniel sighed, "That's not what I meant love."

Ginny called out to the duo from a distance making Merida just sigh and stomp over, "C'mon Danny"

What caught the attention of the crewmen was the very fact Marie was teaching them to dance. For some odd reason or other she'd convinced the lot that the only way they'd meet the woman of their dreams was to show that they were well groomed gentlemen.

"She's at it again." Gabby laughed as Merida came by standing alongside her.

"What's goin on?" Daniel quizzed.

"Marie's learnen em some moves to win a lady's heart" the emphasis on the 'r' drew the lad's attention to Gibbs who seemed quite amused. Looking around Angelica seemed to be watching closely sharing in the laughs. He couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often that he'd seen his mother laugh or smile. Shifting his line of sight towards Marie who pulled out Gibbs from the crowd started teaching him the waltz

"No no not like that, I don't lead you lead." Marie instructed, "Now count with me, one-two-three-one-two-three- "

"Sorry!" Gibbs called out as he stepped on her left foot.

As hard as Marie tried to hide it, it was obvious it hurt as her smile was drawn in a thin line, and her words were drawn in at short breaths. "No..not a problem Mr. Gibbs."

Daniel chuckled and cut in, "May I try?" with is request Daniel had half expected a scowl and a cold shoulder, but all he'd received was a cool, "If you can keep up"

Feeling awkward placed on hand on her hip and the other had been taken into hers. "Now, look at your feet" Marie began.

Daniel had looked down the moment she'd looked up and they'd bumped heads, making Marie laugh and him blush.

To her surprise Daniel seemed to catch on pretty fast, and as the deckhands started drumming out an old jig by clapping their hands, stomping their feet and singing, Daniel seemed to have swept her into an old folk dance and thus the teacher became the student.

Angelica seemed quite amused, and had seated herself quite comfortably upon the railing as she started calling out backup tunes and clapping.

And who to walk in upon the jolly crew but the dazed Captain.. "I'VE GOT IT!" he called out, only to be distracted by the 'party' on deck. Creeping in from the side just stared, exchanged glances with Angelica, the crew, and Daniel. Drawing a smile realized that no one was guiding the ship, and as the currents kicked in the ship began to rock, but ever so slightly. Jack in his usual drunken phase stumbled until his back met the railing. Turning looked down at the sea which grew dark as clouds seemed to gather above. Eyes wide, let out a drunken "nniiiyyyyyaa" before turning to face the crew.

Clapping his hands quite loudly called out, "Why didn't this old charming Captain merit an invitation?

The whole crew grew silent as their attention zoomed in on Jack Sparrow- even Marie and Daniel had turned to face him, standing at attention.

"Jack." Angelica began only to be interrupted as Sparrow scolded, "What do you all think I pay you for!?" he hollered quite angrily. "And who's driving my ship eh?" In his drunken swerves he turned 180 and pointed to the darkening sea. "We're going to be meeting some..some" he swerved, "Some trouble if you all don't-" He suddenly turned a little greenish, "Carry on" he turned and ran to the side with the feeling of throwing up only to find something moving in the water. Bulging cheeks soon flattened as he swallowed the load and whipped round wide eyed. "Sirens!"


	14. All Hands on Deck!

_**Words you may not know:**_

_**The Forecastle**__- The raised portion of the deck in front of the main mast_

_**The Rigging**__- Which consisted of the poles, lines, and block pulleys necessary to hold and trim the sails_

_**The Yardarms**__(__**Spars**__)- Which held the sails and rigging_

_**The Bowsprit**__(or__**Boltsprit**__)- The long pole that extended out in front of the ship and anchored the foremast_

_**Mizzen Mast **__- __The third mast or the mast aft of a mainmast on a ship having three or more masts_

_( All definitions found online)_

_**BIS**__: My code for " Back In Story"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sirens?" echoed Merida as she quickly rushed over to the railing only to find just quaking waves.

Jack on the other hand was quickly making his way to the opposite end of deck throwing his head overboard emptying his stomach into the sea. "What was in those eggs?"

Angelica on the other hand just scowled and hollered, "Place wax in your ears!" as she quickly took hold of the rigging that had somehow come undone.

Marie was somehow caught in a daze, sirens? For all she knew these treacherous beings were all just make believe. "You can't be serious?" she called out. Pintel was the one who'd issued her to the corner while Ragetti docked beneath the swinging mast. "How on earth did that happen?" He stood puzzled with his eyes to the sky docking every now and then.

"What's happening to my ship!?" was all Jack could say as he too docked every now and then to dodge the swinging wooden arm as he scurried over to the helm in which he found Mr. Gibbs finding it a hard to keep the helmsmen; who was quite tall, from being struck by the yardarm. Upon seeing Jack Gibbs quickly announced, "I told you having females on board was bad luck!" As they all docked Jack responded, "You don't say." in his typical drunken form.

Meanwhile under the forecastle lingered Pintel, Ragatti and Marie who now was holding a lump of wax in her palm. "So what are we supposed to do with this again?"

Pintel had motioned to his ear, "You stick it in your ear so that you'd be deaf to all the siren sings." Reading the weird glance the girl gave decided to just approach and stick a lump of wax in her ear-only to receive like clockwork a hard shove which made him bump into Ragetti. "I'm only doing what's good for you- you don't want to be kidnapped by the sirens do you?"

Marie just raised an annoyed brow, "Sirens abduct men stupid."

This fact made both Pintel and Ragetti pause and exchange glances- turning to Marie Ragetti stated, "Good point."

Something had thus struck the hull making the whole craft rock once making it tilt at such an angle everyone had slid to the starboard side either on their backs or on their stomachs; for those in the rigging they had to hold tight to keep themselves from falling into the angry sea which seemed darker than ever now. The very foam that glazed it's surface seemed to draw out rocky craigs in the very waves that threatened their very lives. Among those few who braved the yardarms, Ginny and her sister Gabby were the most nimble, under Angelica's orders they had managed to secure the Jib while the others managed to take on the main sails. With the gusts shooting up at random moments, small tears seemed to have appeared upon the thick material, risking severe damage.

"Ahh!" Ginny yelped as she lost her footing as she descended the shrouds; if her foot hadn't been caught in the net's lining she would've plummeted head first onto the hard wood flooring. "Ahhk!" she yelped ash she felt her ankle click.

"GINNY!" Gabby yelled as she quickly climbed back up on the opposite side catching hold of her sister's hand as she swung herself back upright. Both now hung for their dear lives as the short bursts of wind challenged their muscles, as if taunting them to give up and let go. The shrouds waved violently in the currents making both girls scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Meanwhile on deck Daniel had given the order for everyone to secure their life lines- a new procedure to avoid losing crewmen over board. Everyone had indeed rushed towards the main and mizzen mast attaching rope around their waste and upon the rounded hooks that now decorated the sturdy redwood poles. The four girls happened to be the extra hands, and hadn't gotten a life line yet were the ones most susceptible of falling over board.

Merida quickly looked up finding her sisters dangling on the netted line that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment. "Hang on!" Merida yelled as she quickly looked around. Finding a random coil of rope tied it around her waste in a slip knot fashion and climbed towards her screaming sisters. Having more of a backbone compared to the other two quickly caught up to them. " It's all right, you're all gonna be all right." She called out as she undid the slip knot and quickly attached it to the hanging net."All right, now " She began as she balanced her weight and timed her ripping of her own sleeves to hand it to her sisters. "Ok take this and slide all the way down, got that? When I say now, you have to let go of the lines." Gabby was shaking like a leaf and didn't look too eager to let go, however Ginny just went for it. Keeping her feet poised she managed to break her collision with the mast and jump back safely on deck. Rolling her eyes Merida quickly positioned herself behind Ginny and told her to hold onto the sleeve she'd placed over the rope, holding onto her sister's waste she placed her free hand over her sister's trembling cold ones. "On my mark, okay?" she instructed. grudgingly Gabby gulped down hard and closed her eyes. "Mmhmm." she uttered. Just as Merida turned to face the wind's direction she noticed someone perched upon the farthest point of the ship. Squinting her eyes gasped as she let go the shrouds letting both her and Gabby zip line all the way down.

Marie with a few other deckhands had managed to secure the singing yardarm by this time and had just looked up to see Merida and Gabby land in a very undignified manner upon the ground and ran over to them. "Are you all okay?"

Meanwhile on the bridge Jack had straightened up and the moment the wind seemed to calm down, managed to hear a faint sound. "Mr. Gibbs," he beckoned looking towards the bow. "Who may I ask is atop that bowsprit?"

Mr. Gibbs just pulled himself upright and squinted himself, "I don't know Cap, want me to go check it out?"

Jack just waved nonchalantly, "No, just make sure everything is tied down" he instructed as he made himself climb down the creaking stairs in his signature drunken fashion with both hands waving about to balance himself.

The mysterious sound of a violin started filling the air, making everyone pause and scan the area.

Pintel and Ragetti had managed to get themselves all tangled in lines once again, and as Pintel started crawling about looking for his wooden eye he managed to discover a set of feet. The hand that it belonged to seemed to reach down to him handing him his eye; looking up froze wide eyed the moment he'd stuck the bulb back into its socket. "Oh no.."


	15. Fosse Grim

Merida gasped the moment she'd heard the fiddle start to play, "Everyone shield your ears and make strike something?!" she yelled.

Ginny clapped her palms upon her ears, "Why!?"

Gabby uttered under her breath, "Fosse Grim."

Daniel had stumbled upon a random bucket as he made his way over to the trio, scowling when his foot got stuck in the wooden object. "Fos-e-wa?"

"Fosse Grim." Gabby repeated looking at the lad terrified.

"What's-" Daniel was cut off.

Angelica was the first to get mesmerized by the tune, and started walking towards the bowsprit in a daze.

Jack who was now standing behind the three girls and Daniel noticed at the corner of his right eye, a form that he found quite familiar- only this female was acting quite strangely. "Angelica, " he called out only to find that she hadn't even turned to look at him. "Oh..kay…" Jack then pondered to himself before punching his head again, "Stupid-stupid-steeeeeuuupid-"

Merida turned to her right to find the mad Captain again, and like clock-work Marie had just come into view. What was with this girl? A part of Merida doubted this girl was any ordinary human- why else would their Captain go mad?

Daniel had also managed to look over his shoulder at the mumbling goof who'd started abusing his head again as he raised a quizzical brow. He then noticed Marie walk forth in the same dazed form as Angelica, her eyes seemed glazed as she walked in a strange sleep-walking appearance. "Mar-"

"Shhh-" Merida hissed as she grabbed the boy's arm as he attempted to grab hold of the girl who now caught up with Angelica.

Daniel and a few other crewmen who hadn't put wax in their ears started to feel light headed at the tune, apparently the song didn't discriminate. Soon Gabby, Ginny followed after Marie who now walked along side Angelica.

Jack soon snapped out of it before dashing back below deck muttering to himself, while a dazed Pintel started on his zombie like parade as he too got caught in the mysterious song. Ragettii who stood alongside him didn't really see what was the big idea, he hadn't put any wax in his ears either which was quite puzzling if one thought about it. Maybe he was just tone deaf? In either case he had grappled Pintel scowling, "Oh no you don't! You're not going to fall for a mermaid!"

Pintel just gasped as he struck his chin on the cold wooden planks and snapped out of it, only to shove his friend as he chased after his rolling wooden eyeball again.

Marie seemed to have stumbled backwards into Angelica who tripped over the dazed Ginny causing a domino effect. Both Ginny and Angelica seemed to have bumped their heads on one another and seemed quite comfortable in their seated position. The song played was really calming, and their bodies didn't feel the need to move any further-contradicting Marie's actions.

Eyes seemed to focus only on the being before her, the man seemed well built and in his mid-twenties; well dressed and high in stature. His platinum hair was tied back in a pony tail and his eyes seemed so intensely blue he seemed to draw the human girl in. Wearing a slight half grin as the girl now stood just ten feet from his current position began to walk forward to only pull her deeper into his spell. Marie had never seen such sad soulful eyes before, and his presence seemed to give her a sense of security-one that she'd never really felt before. Everyone seemed lost in a blur as she took the regal man's hand, and even if he hadn't been playing the violin, his partner who lay in the rafters continued his song.

"What is your name child..?" he seemed to ask. Marie who seemed lost in his outer appearance didn't seem to respond. Thinking it was the effect of his own charm just smiled wider, " What is your name my lady?" he asked again, this time a little louder. After he didn't receive a response he felt quite awkward, typically she'd have responded by now, but what was wrong?

Meanwhile Marie was thinking, "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Lost in the moment of not wanting to look down, really didn't notice the young man's lips draw out words. But then again what words could she hear? If only she'd remembered she was only pretending to fall into the song's spell..maybe she'd have remembered to pay attention to what his mouth was doing. And then it happened, her foot slipped and she'd stumbled onto the young man who'd caught her but had also stumbled a bit- luckily he'd gotten his balance back and both stood back up again.

Jack on the other hand was fumbling through his old logs in his statesroom, "Oh where is it!" he scowled dumping the empty plates books, charts over his shoulder. Taking the flask quickly took a deep drink until the last drop of rum was gone. "Ugh why is the rum always gone." Really irritated whipped out his compass and tapped it's glassy glaze. When the arrow pointed to a far, hard to reach shelf he grinned his toothy grin and waddled over to it, attempting to jump to reach the topmost shelf for a dusty old log book. "Umf!" he kept coughing out as he kept jumping upon his toes. When finally he'd gotten the book end the whole thing collapsed on him and he fell backwards..

-THUD-

The thud seemed to echo throughout the ship making those who didn't have wax turn over their shoulders, and for those who'd blocked their ears, the vibrations that seeped through the ground made their eyes fall to the wooden planks beneath them. At this point Angelica had snapped out of it and rubbed the corner of her forehead which had struck the girl beside her who seemed out cold. "What happened?" the woman asked the air in a confused fashion.

Seeing this as an opportunity Daniel made his way towards some of the low laying rigging, he wasn't going to let that Thing take Marie away. Whipping out his blunt dagger started sawing down on the rope.

Marie who'd apparently lost one of her waxy ear blubs turned to the sound of the loud crash, only to have her face whipped back by the young man who pulled her close in an attempted kiss. Eyes wide quickly cupped her hand over his face which made him wide eyed-but what kept his eyes wide wasn't the fact that she'd not been under his spell, but the fact that a swinging yard arm was headed straight towards them. Marie on the other hand hadn't realized this swinging projectile until the last moment, when the man had literally slipped off the bowsprit as he attempted to back away from the wooden arm. Seeing this Marie followed forward and grabbed the man's sleeve- unsure what this person was didn't intend for him to fall to his watery grave. "Gotcha!" she said as the other piece of wax popped comically out of her other ear. The man was caught off guard and just stared up at her and grabbed her wrist. Thinking he wanted her to pull him up, Marie started using all her strength to pull him up close enough to hold the wooden point on which they were both perched on. The moment the man had stabilized himself with his elbows he'd noticed the black spot upon the girl's hand and screeched comically in her face and whipped out his arm as if striking her away. As expected Marie fell backwards and so did the creature.

Daniel yelled " NOO!" As he made his way over to the projectile sticking out from the bow.

"Greigore!" Jack yelled as he stumbled comically with a bucket stuck on his foot. "You still have a bucket on your foot!" he yelled.

Daniel ignored Jack's outburst and started to climb onto the headpiece only to realize the bucket made things cumbersome. Kicking off his shoe crawled out to where he last saw Marie and called out "MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Fearing the worst started to cry-much to his own surprise.

Silence seemed to have swept through the ship as Angelica shoved Jack out of the way as she attempted to call back her son, "Daniel please come back!"

For once Daniel didn't feel like moving and just sat there. Little did he suspect that dangling underneath him was that clumsy girl Marie. "Are you gonna help me up or not?" came the husky lyrics of the girl.

Caught off guard Daniel scanned the surface, "Marie?"

"Down here!"

Looking down saw the girl who'd managed to latch onto a piece of rope that had somehow strung itself underneath the ornament. Hauling her up gave her a hug, and from an onlookers point of view, it just seemed like he'd have to grab hold of her in that wholesome manner.

Caught off guard, Marie just lingered wide eyed, and in the palm of her hand was a charm attached to a necklace.

"Marie Daniell hurry!" came Angelica's worried play of words.

Once again the winds picked up and the duo made their way on board once more.

"Looks like a squall's a comin" Mr. Gibbs reported from the bridge.

As Marie crawled she could've sworn she'd seen a shadow looming in the distance- having her eyes fixated to her far left, Daniel seemed to have snapped his fingers right before her eyes, "Hello, earth to Marie" The moment the girl turned to him he lashed out at her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?

Confused at his outburst Marie simply stated, "I was curious."

Angelica frowned as her son started yelling at the seemingly still dazed Marie, while Merida had her eyes fixed upon the port side of the ship in a shocked disposition. Gasping at her realization ran over to Jack, "Captain we have to turn back!"

"What!?" Jack snapped. "After all I've been through just to get you back here , you want me to head back!?"

"Yes."

Without a second's notice Jack quickly agreed, no way was he wanting another experience with a strange Princely man and random stormy out bursts again. "Okay!"

Angelica snapped, "Sparrow! We don't have enough supplies to take us all back!"

Marie who was being dragged away by Daniel just kept her eyes fixated towards the bow of the ship in which a dark shadow glared upon them. "Guys.." she began.

Jack turned towards Angelica "We'll manage as long as we got rum." he spat still rattled from what had just occurred-the water logged book under his right arm.

"Captain, the rum is gone!" came the untimely crewmen from below.

"What!?" Jack snapped as he looked at the haggard man.

There was then a scratching sound from below deck, "Oh no.. no no nonooooooooo" Jack muttered as he ran over to the railings once more.

Marie called out once more , "GUYS!"

Daniel yelled, "we hit a shallow reef!"

Ginny hung onto her sister Gabby now, really fearful of what was to become of them, "This is exactly what happened last time!" she cried out.

Gibbs looked at the crying girl, "Like last time!?" his paranoia started to get the better of him now as he did some strange chant and twirl which in turn Pintel and Ragatii followed suit.

Marie yelled out louder than before." WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

Jack looked over his shoulder, "What can be worst than hitting a shallow reef _**AND **_losing all the rum?" he spat really irritated at the turn of events.

"THAT!" Daniel pointed out the moment he'd followed the focus of Marie's gaze to find a murderous hung of black in front of them, and by the deafening crashing the waves sounded, that object could prove the source of their annihilation .

"HARD TO PORTSIDE!" Marie hollered.


	16. Will Turner

"Father how long has it been?" Came the dreamy lyrics of Will Turner.

Bill just sighed and leaned upon the railing on his son's right side. "Bout ten years to the day.

"It's time to go home soon isn't it?"

With a grunt Bill Turner nodded and drew a smile, "A letter came, said I'm going to be a father.." were his son's last words. Deep in thought Bill Turner wore the deepest glare as he watched the shoreline as his only son had taken a long boat and rowed towards land. One day in ten years.. that's all that he looked forward to each and every day, Will wouldn't stray from the sight of his beloved Elizabeth, and always kept his eyes in her direction regardless how far out to sea they'd drifted.

That fateful day, the day that Will was to surprise his daughter for her eighth birthday for the first time, was the very last time he'd left the Dutchman to step afoot the sandy beaches. Why? It was because that fateful day brought a near fatal experience to the family. It had been around spring when they'd gone into town for the festivities, as usual they'd gone into the stalls, watched jesters at play, and even visited the gypsies. Marie was a very curious child..she'd wondered into a tent in which an elderly maid remained seated. A smile was drawn, as she began enchanting the child with lost tales of the northern isles.

The old Gaelic jigs that played yonder, seemed to add an added mystery about the tales the old woman spun. She soon drew out her hand and asked the child if she could read her fortunes. Being as naïve as she was, didn't really believe in such things and so outstretched her hand. "Mmm I see a life filled with adventure.." she bean, enticing the girl to pull her stool closer. "What else?" Marie beckoned. " I see…" the smile of the old woman soon faded, " A tragic family curse hovers above you… you're father..he's a good man…but is lost to the sea." Marie didn't really like the woman's turn but she did seem to know what she was talking about-perhaps there was some truth spoken. " How did you know?" Marie quizzed quite impressed. The old maiden chuckled, " I know many things.." Deciding not to worry the child more decided to glaze the truth with a fairy tale. "Do you like mermaids?" the woman asked with a grin. "Yes I do!" Marie beamed. "Well you will meet a sea born young man, with eyes as deep blue as the sea, he will be a lad with soulful eyes, and a big heart lost to confusion. I see.. a charm.." She then opened the palm of her right hand and seemed to conjure a Trinity knot from the other.. " He will be one who will give you this charm…" she added before making the image vanish in smoke. "But beware the two tongued serpent and it's fellow the sparrow for one day you will come across such characters who'd fill your life with danger and darkness.. Hold those dear close to your heart, and light will never be far apart." she added. "You will lose what you seek, and find what you lost, before the midnight frost. " The old woman soon heard footsteps and left the child with a warming, "On the day ten years from this, you're paths of destiny will be amiss, beware the serpent and the sparrow, and keep those blue eyes you yearn to see close for it will save you from an eternity."

With that Will Turner rushed into the tent to find the girl just smiling, "What are you doing in there?" he said in a tone of concern as he picked the girl up. "you had your mother worried." And as the duo exited the tent, the maiden within seemed to vanish out of sight. "What's that you got there?" Will asked as the little girl dropped a trinket into his palm. It was a simple golden locket with a mermaid engraved upon its surface with strange markings which he couldn't read. The lyrics did make for a good set of decorative designs though, and so he didn't think more of it since then.

A dark cloud seemed to hover above the Turner family, and that night before the girl went to bed, she'd handed the locket to her father feeling a pang of fear. "You will make it on my next birthday right?"

With a smile he nosed the little girl, "Wouldn't miss it for the world my love." Hugging his child close, he retired to the room in which his wife lay waiting.

Upon arrival he automatically read the descending eyebrows of Elizabeth, "What's wrong?"

"It's Marie.."

Crawling in behind her seated figure wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his chin upon the corner between her collar bone and neck. "What's happened..?"

Feeling is touch again Elizabeth leaned back and closed her eyes feeling whole once more, and for a long pause silence reigned. When finally words formed she uttered a quiet, "The girls are taunting her again.." Pulling back turned her face to her right, to look into her William's eyes.

Reading the sorrow knew how hard it was for a single parent to raise a child in such a society..he also knew how hard it would be for the child to grow up without two parents. Taking a deep breath now sat beside Elizabeth, with his head bowed low. "I wish things had been different.."

With that Elizabeth cut in, "If you hadn't-" Will should've known better than to say such words and regretted ever saying them. He knew where his Elizabeth would go with her train of thought and sighed, placing tender fingers upon her lips. "Am sorry.." Silence soon befell the room as they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"When she's old enough.. I will take her away from here.." He pulled back and stared lovingly into Elizabeth's eyes and stroked her cheek gingerly, "I'll take you both away from here.."

Alas, ten years from that day, he was due to arrive and take his family, disaster struck when they'd come across some official schooners who'd delayed their landing. Once everything was settled he'd finally managed to set foot on land, only to find his home ravaged, his wife gone and his daughter missing. The nanny was gone too, unable to stay until sunrise wasn't able to get the news that his wife had gone out to find him, nor the fact that his daughter was kidnapped by a slave trader. Thus the journey of the Triquetra had begun.


	17. Captain Elizabeth Turner

Captain's log number 66. It had been over two months since we last made port, and I find myself reminiscing over the past twenty five years of my life. What a youth I had been, my rise to the post of Captain had its own rocky roads. Here I find myself sailing on the Feng Lung, under the supervision of Sao Feng's younger brother Chan Lo Feng who by royal decree humored my request. Noting that his older brother had respected me for who I was, who I was to become, as well as the fact he had bestowed upon me the control of his previous ship before he passed onto the next world, the late Feng Lo had allowed me to Captain his ship and crew as a debt to be repaid. What debt you may ask? It was the mere honor of me taking over Sao Feng's ship and taking on the British Armada who had plagued them so, while leading my own fleet against them all those years ago.

It is here I find myself sailing north, following distinct rumors of a ship with black sails, who'd picked up a set of four youthful girls. My First Officer Lo Feng had managed to pull a few strings, and we were going to make port at the Orkney Mainland, where he had a cousin who owned a good number of harbors. Marriage is such a petty thing, yet it always tends to create the strongest bonds, as in Feng Lo's case, his second cousin had married a noble's daughter, who by chance had been traveling upon a trading ship with her Uncle. It was with them that we were to stay, with their four children..Children,, what I would do to see mine once again. I only had one heir, and unfortunately wasn't able to see my only child off. Though I did leave a note, I prayed that Luvgut was able to give it to my love. Not a day passes that I wonder what you're up to. But alas the sea calls forth my name once again, as I search for my other half that seemed to have been lost. Maybe I should've waited a little longer, but it's been way too long for me to wait.

Decades pass and only once in a blue moon are we able to meet, the distance is painful. Upon the Feng Lung I find myself looking back, things were so simple then. Ol' Jack Sparrow would be up to his usual mischief going after some treasure or other, I would by by _his _side; oh how I yearn to see those blue eyes of _his_ again. Crossing blades, sailing the seven seas.. it seems that every single moment of my life had been spent searching for that one moment where everything was free and full of adventure.. I keep looking back to that fateful day. Do you remember? It was naught but ten years ago, you were only eight then, almost nine if I wasn't mistaken. After the festival we were on the way home, only to be stalked half way to the coast. By what scepter we never knew, but a rain of bullets seemed to befall our carriage. You actually were hit, but you don't really remember. Luckily your little locket had caught the bullet and you escaped with but a scratch, only to awaken an hour or so later in _his_ arms. We didn't really understand it then, nor did we ever speak to you about what had happened, but it really did seem like having a pirate for a father wasn't the best of choices as time drew on. He feared for your life, and promised to take you and me away..I can't believe I am tearing up as I write this. I decided to keep a log of my travels so I would have new stories to tell once we were reunited again.

My train of thought had just gotten interrupted again, it seems that we have reached port. Until my next report, signing off Captain Elizabeth Turner.


End file.
